Countdown to getting kick out
by Ark19
Summary: When summoner Rosark has taken notice he might be taken out at his recent lack of skill, he tries to put hands at work at staying on the league, luck would have it in his road he might end up helping not only himself, but to his old friends and some new friends on the road might also end up being caught up at this summoner step.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends or any of its characters; they are property or Riot, on with the story.

Prologue: Clean up

The halls of the league, summoners passing by going from place to place for their matches, the race for the 30th summoner rank, today was just a day for matches, yet some others had things to attend in a meeting, mostly the theme of today, summoner clean up.

It wasn't anything new, those who hadn't participated on matches for a long time and were only enjoying the benefits of the League, every so often they would be called by the council for the cleanup process, in which they were to leave the ranks of the League, some didn't like it, others simply accepted this process to keep the League active.

Today on this occasion, 30th rank summoner Rosark had been called, he didn't quite understand the reason of why they were calling him to the meeting, truth be told he wasn't inactive, yet at the same time he wasn't that much active, he enjoyed the matches, but he had been participating less and less on the matches, yet he wasn't thinking that much, maybe he was asked to participate.

He reached a teleport crystal that would take him to the meeting room.

Understanding came quick when once he teleported he noticed he was on the middle of the room, not on a chair, but rather on the place those who were often questioned would stand. He stayed quiet, not daring to speak until he was asked if he knew the reason he was there, it was better for him to fake ignorance on the meaning of being on that room.

A voice soon spoke, 30th summoner rank, Ragnellite was on the main chair today. His deep voice sounded as wise as always, age sure sounded on his voice, he never knew how old was the summoner, though on side note, he didn't knew most summoners, he wasn't that social.

\- 30th Rank Summoner Rosark, you have been summoned today regarding the summoner cleanup, do you understand why were you called here today?

\- "Not really sir". His voice showed calm yet it was obvious he sounded disinterested.

\- "You were summoned regarding your recent history on the matches, you have participated on matches, but your ability has sure fallen, you haven't been really helping the champions under your command and other summoners have regarded your disinterest on matches".

Total truth there, he was disinterested on the matches, but mostly because he hadn't been feeling that motivated to participate, these days he had been hoping to get a rest, though it was obvious he wasn't going to get any today.

\- "I apologize, but I don't see why I should be called under this, other summoners have acted like me".

He thought he had dodged the bullet there, luck would have it otherwise.

\- "Thought you would say that, let us check your match history shall we?"

A portal seemed to generate in the room and suddenly all the info of the matches was available for all curious eye on the room to see, he had participated on over fifty matches, whom all fifty, ended on lose for his team and it was obvious it had been his fault.

\- "As you may see summoner, your record hasn't been that good, on a better term it would be better to say you haven't been trying at all".

He looked at the floor, it was obvious he hadn't been doing well, and know it was time to accept, he just had been losing not because lack of energy or spirit, he just was getting behind, the new champions joining the league, the new objects for the champions, the change on the map, he had just been left behind.

Ragnellite looked at him, the eyes behind the cloak showed compassion and firmness.

\- "Rosark, you have been with us for a long time now, and in the past you were a great summoner, I think you might just be having a bad time, but if we don't see progress on your matches in a month, you might get ready to hang the robe and look at other job options, for the League won't have you any longer".

Voices started sounding on the room, some couldn't believe the chance, and others just thought he was lost, anyways for him it had been obvious this wasn't really an opportunity, it was a deadline, either he got better in a month, or being kicked out.

\- "I understand".

-"Good, the case of 30th Rank Summoner Rosark shall be reviewed in a month from now, case dismissed till later date, all may go".

Everyone was getting out, but Ragnellite made a signal for Rosark to stay there.

-"Friend, I'm not sure what has happened, but whatever it is, you must get back to the old glory, or you will have to go". His voice sounded tired and it was obvious this was weighing more on him.

-"No promises Ragne, I think I'm just a fossil with all the new things".

-"You might as well try, if it helps, you should speak with Udyr, he is being looked on by the council as a champion for cleanup".

This totally surprised him, a champion, on cleanup? How come that was happening, The spirit walker was as good champion as any other, why would they be looking at him that way? Ragnellite spoke on cue as if understanding his thoughts.

-"They say Udyr is falling behind, a skeleton of the old days, they say we need new champions, and champions like the spirit walker who are from the old days, are being looked as the first to go if they don't show results soon".

The idea of champions being taken out of the League just because the higher ups felt like they weren't fitting in was scary, and at the same time totally weird, why would they take a champion out, it made sense for summoners like him that were falling behind, but champions was something totally unheard of.

-"Why are you telling me all this Ragne?"

-"Because I think you might be able to avoid the spirit walker of leaving, and at the same time you might help yourself on staying here". If it wasn't that the robe avoided seeing the general outline of a summoner, he was sure Ragnellite was smiling while speaking all of that. –"You are a bastion of the old days, a reminder that old guys have made it thus far, so why not show them old men can keep it up with the youngsters?"

Ragnellite proceeded to leave the room, and as if reading his mind he spoke. –"You might wanna go to Ionia, the spirit walker is currently residing there" He sure knew more than he was showing, but that didn't really mattered, what did matter, was the fact he would have to teleport to Ionia and find Udyr, The Spirit walker, and try to explain him they were both being looked like old figures that had to leave.

-" Hope Udyr feels like speaking to me"

Reviews, comments, anything would be appreciated, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Own nothing except OC, League of Legends is from Riot, on with the story!

Chapter 1. Ionia

From all the places in Runaterra, Ionia had so far always been Rosark favorite, the island natural beauty with tall mountains, tranquil rivers and the ancient forests made it an incredible place that had life in every stone, while walking on the road to the Hirana Monastery.

The Hirana Monastery, the home of the monks who delved to the deepest depths of spirituality, they look for the personal harmony within one 'self, Lee sin The Blind Monk had taken Udyr to the monastery in hopes for him to find peace, to find himself as he was once lost, so much has changed since those days.

He didn't really knew if the spirit walker was there, but he thought that of all places on Ionia, the monastery was the one with the most chance of holding the Spirit Walker, he recalled the old times, he had been on the judgement when Udyr was to join the league, thinking it back, he in fact was quite old, he had seen the majority of the champions when they joined the league so long ago.

Lost in his thought he didn't notice the monkey in front of him. He clashed and fell on his back, the monkey looked behind at the sudden object that clashed, and he barely chuckled noticing the man on the floor, Wukong the Monkey King helped him get up.

-"There you go". The monkey lifted him as if he was but a little twig on the floor; Rosark looked him and nodded thanks to him. –"Thanks Monkey King, by chance you know where I can find the Spirit Walker?" the monkey was thinking while scratching his back with his staff, realization hit him and shouted –"Master! Someone is looking for the monk!" at this he left looking for his master while taking the summoner by the arm, almost ripping it in the process; the Monkey King Strength was no joke.

Master Yi, he was on meditation and sighed when he heard the shout of his pupil, he felt another presence near the monkey, something familiar, almost old, someone he knew, once the monkey and the man had come to his sight he adjusted the lenses of his helmet and saw the familiar face of the presence he had felt.

-" Ah, summoner Rosark, is weird for you to visit Ionia, what has brought you here" The lenses of the Wuju Bladesman adjusted themselves while he tried to stand straight, Rosark answered while trying to get the air back in his lungs, he was able to say a few words though –" Spirit… Walker…. Where?" At this show of lack of physical ability Yi chuckled.

-"Same as ever Rosark, I thought you would have gotten a bit more condition, you are getting old" the word "old" stung Rosark deeply as everyone seemed to be saying it, he didn't looked that old, in fact he looked young, but as a summoner that had been so long the term might have been the appropriate.

-"Somethings don't really change Yi" with the air back on his lungs he could easily keep up the conversation, though the Wuju bladesman seemed to indicate something near him. –"Wuju… pass me that bottle?" Silence fell on the air, as if the whole world had decided to stand still for that, even the monkey faking as if his master hadn't said that.

-"As I said before, somethings don't really change." He said while passing Yi the bottle with water, Yi nodded in thanks and after drinking a bit spoke –"The Spirit Walker is not here though, he is on the Lotus Garden, in the Placidium, and he went to meditate, so he won't be on the Monastery, at least not today" Yi finished speaking and Rosark sighed, he was hoping to avoid the Placidium, as it was on the capital he didn't liked the idea of visiting the sacred garden that was destined for meditation.

-"Thanks Yi, I shall be on my way then, thanks to you too Wukong" the monkey chuckled saying –"No worries old man" what is with people calling him old? The thoughts were interrupted by the bladesman –"Do me a favor friend, Wuju… tell Karma I send my salutes?" silence once again fell –"I will Yi, and seriously, is not funny."

The Placidium, the heart of the city-state, Rosark would have given anything right there to avoid having to enter, he didn't liked crowds, he didn't liked the fact that half Ionia knew him, as a summoner with an affiliation to Ionia, pretty much everyone in the capital had seen him or heard his name, at first it felt good to be seen as an star, but with the lose streak, this meant they would look at him with eyes of hatred.

Forget that, they were never that expressing of hate, but they would obviously show him the disappointment of his recent actions, he was thinking maybe he could avoid the garden, wait for Udyr… but time wasn't really an ally this time, he started the walk to the garden.

As he was walking his fear was made true, people spoke of him silently, but it was obvious by the stares, one of the little voices is what actually stung him "Isn't he an old summoner? He should leave the league" Old, Old, Old, what is with people calling him Old!

He made it to the garden, alive, at least physically he wasn't hurting, but inside he surely felt that the walk had taken a toll. In the peaceful garden he found the spirit walker in meditation, just as he was making his way, a hand on his arm stopped him; it was a slender hand he knew very well. A soft voice spoke.

-"You know what they say… Karma always catches up to you."

Why most the champions jokes have to be so….sad?

-"Hello to you too Karma, you and Yi make those jokes together? He sends his salutes." Karma nodded in acknowledgement to him, she smiled while indicating a place for them to sit. She got on meditation position while he simply left himself fall on the floor. Karma made a noise to make him understand he had to sit properly.

-"This is not the league garden, you can't throw yourself to the floor, sit properly Rosark." He wasn't really on the mood but he obeyed, not without replying –"Sure boss." At his childish act the Enlightened One chuckled. –"I'm glad to see you are still the same." Her voice changed to one of sadness –"After all that lose streak you got… it was hard to see you fall so much." He only nodded, at least she understood he didn't really was going to explain, still, he felt he owed her at least that.

-"They are thinking of retiring me from the institute, if I don't show results in less than a month, I'm out, I will have to check other job choices." He sighed, he didn't really knew much aside from being a summoner, he was a good blacksmith though, maybe if all failed he could be one.

-"I thought that, I must say I suspected that, but that doesn't explain why you came to Ionia, I doubt you came to give me a visit for" Her speech was interrupted by his hand in front of her –"Don't you dare say "old" I have heard it enough for today" the Enlightened just nodded and continued where she left –"I don't think you just came to see me, are you looking for the Spirit Walker?"

He nodded in response and Karma sighed –"He is the one who took your recent fall the worst, he can't believe you would fall so much, after all you two used to be a great team." Karma smiled. Her smile was contagious as he smiled too, Udyr and he had been a great team in the past, he had the knowledge, Udyr had the instinct of the wild, and they were unstoppable back then.

-"What happened to you guys?" Karma words broke the memory train, and he felt a bit of guilt on his chest. –"Freljord happened" Back then Udyr decided he had to help on Freljord against the Ice Witch, he had decided he wouldn't get involved in the problems with the Freljord, he stated they were too much of a bother, at this Udyr snapped, he remembered the look on his eyes, his friend had betrayed him.

-"I failed as his friend; I should have gotten involved…" Karma just nodded and said –"Sae Eleisa Tera Vi Phyla…" Discover the meaning of tranquility…. The Enlightened one had a way with words.

-"I need to speak to him, the institute is thinking of taking champions out of the league." At this Karma seemed surprised but didn't say anything. –"Udyr is the first subject on that; I came to tell him that if we both show results the League won't have reasons for taking us out."

Karma nodded, and with her hand gestured to the place where Udyr was meditating. He walked the steps to the place on the garden, he could feel Karma looking at him, wishing him luck maybe. He decided he had to break the Spirit Walker meditation –"Hey" simple, to the point, the standard salute between them, Udyr just grunted in response.

-"Nice to see you too, got a minute?" Udyr looked at him, he wasn't sure what was inside those eyes that always seemed to have beast inside –"What do you want…Summoner." Never, had he called him Summoner, hatred ran deep. –"I came to warn you, if you don't show results the League will take you out" Udyr gaze kept unwavering as if asking "So?" –"I refuse on the fact they take you out, you are not an object they can just toss out Udyr" He chuckled dryly –"You sure didn't seemed to care when my home was being attacked by the Ice Witch"

-"No, in fact I didn't care, truth be told I should have cared, but that's not the point Udyr, the point is I need you to help me, so will you help me?"

The spirit walker was in thought and answered

-"No"

**Things aren't going to be easy for our friend, what will happen with Udyr and Rosark? Does Karma and Yi make bad jokes together? Why everyone uses the word Old so much? Hope you like it and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Own nothing, League of Legends is from Riot, on with the story!**_

Chapter 2. Deals on the table.

-What? Rosark asked while trying to think he heard wrong. –"No, I do not wish to aid you in saving your job, and regarding the League tossing me out, that is my problem, good day summoner." Udyr got up from his meditation and left the garden while Karma approached Rosark. She spoke trying to reassure him –"Give him time, you knew it wouldn't be easy." Rosark sighed and looked at no one in particular, he left his eyes drift while speaking –"Time is the only thing I don't have now".

The Spirit Walker was walking in the Serene garden, he didn't really cared about the words of Rosark, he accepted the apology, even if it seemed rushed thanks to the situation he was in, still, he wasn't one to forgive his betrayal so easily, still, he felt Rosark wasn't lying about him caring now. The Walker felt a presence near him on the garden.

-"Hello, what is bothering your mind Udyr" Lee Sin, the Blind Monk, a personal friend of him as it was thanks to him that he could find the inner peace in the Monastery. He just answered –"Is nothing big Lee, just thinking." Lee sighed –"My eyes might not work, but even I can see something is bothering you"

Udyr sighed –"No way to hide anything from you blind monk?" Lee chuckled –"What is there to hide from a man that can't see?" Both of them chuckled at that, still Udyr sighed, and decided that if there was someone who might have an answer would be Lee. –"A summoner came looking for me, he asked me for help, but I refused him, it seems he also wished to help me as the League wants me gone"

Lee face was without reaction, he just hummed, looking for an answer in his mind and just told the obvious to Udyr –"I'm guessing Rosark is here then?" Udyr sighed –"How..." He didn't finish the question when Lee answered –"Heard from people that he was here, also I heard lady Karma of his visit."

-"I'm not sure of what to do, I can't just forgive what he did Lee, he betrayed me in a moment his help would have been of use" Lee sighed and expressed his opinion –"The past remains, no act will undo it, but you might as well look at the future ahead, I shall leave you to meditate my friend" Before he was gone Udyr asked something. –"What would you do Lee?"

Lee answered without turning his back –"The actions of one may sunder the world, but the efforts of many may rebuild it" The wisdom of the monk that had suffered deeply in the past. The words were left in his mind while he took the road to the monastery.

On a house on the Placidium, Karma was sharing a tea with the summoner Rosark. The Enlightened One had offered him the chance for a tea since it had been long since their last chat. –"Sit please, I will get the tea" while she went for it, he just sat on the floor, this time letting himself fall on it, extending his arms and legs trying to feel all around him.

He just liked letting himself on the floor, to feel the little vibration of steps around, he might have to get used to it, if he lost his position in the institute, he would probably pass time like that, he couldn't really enjoy the feel of the floor as he heard the sound of Karma clearing her throat.

-"Sit properly please, you are a guest, but I'm not letting you act like that." He sighed –"On it boss." Karma didn't really cared if he was on the floor, but she liked to get a reaction from him, over the past they had become friends, as Rosark wasn't exactly a textbook summoner, he wasn't supposed to make friends with champions or get involved in their business, but that was exactly what made him a friend.

-"Are you still worried about Udyr?" she spoke while serving him tea in a cup –"Is hard to not worry, I can't believe he doesn't care about the League tossing him out" Karma chuckled while serving tea for her –"I think is nice you worry about your friend more than for you own" he sighed at her words –"I don't think I got the right to call myself his friend, I will have to make a trip to Piltover in a few days" he took a bit of tea while Karma spoke.

-"May I ask the reason for going to Piltover?" she sipped her tea while he just scratched the back of his neck –"The Enforcer is a friend of mine, I will ask her to fight with me, if things go well I could at least get some points and prove I'm not that bad to the Institute." Karma smiled at him thinking it was good he knew so many of the champions –"That is a good plan, I wish you success on it" He left his tea cup on the table and sighed –"Thing is, is not that great of a plan, it only solves my problem, not the one of Udyr"

Karma nodded in understanding, the reason he had come to Ionia wasn't to make Udyr fight for him, rather, he wished to help Udyr on not getting tossed out, even if that didn't helped him in the end. –"I'm sure Udyr would accept your help, if you try again." He just smiled at Karma, he couldn't thank her for always have something to say to him, even if it wasn't something he hoped to hear.

-"Thank you Karma, I might give it another try soon, speaking of soon, how are things going around with Syndra?" At her mention Karma seemed to frown, though it was just for a second, but he could have sworn he had frowned –"She is…up around, her flying fortress is going around Ionia all the time, so we got no way to stop her."

He seemed surprised at the way she spoke –"Aren't you speaking as if she was a criminal?" Karma immediately answered back –"She killed her master, and has sworn revenge against the elders of Ionia, she is a threat as long as she is free" Karma seemed furious, though he kept calm and answered –"Yet, we have no signal of her, nor news of any attack to any elder, in fact, she has only fought you in the League a few times on the Rift, and even then, she didn't seemed to put much focus on you"

Karma sighed –"You almost seem to care for her" he just chuckled –"There comes a point in which you just know that people aren't as you think" Karma chuckled –"So you are telling me, old summoners know when someone is good or bad?" he chuckled at this and answered –"More like, we just know they don't really care, take Zed for example, he had many chances to go around killing Shen on the rift, yet he focuses more on winning the battle as a whole rather than just focusing on him."

Karma seemed to smile a bit at his words –"You really don't see anyone as truly evil do you?" he smiled –"I think there are few things over there I could call evil, but I don't see much of them, I rather avoid problems, Zed and Syndra are not problems." Karma sighed in defeat; she wouldn't win this particular debate. –"Tell you what; if you can actually make Zed and Syndra visit for the festival of Fire, I will reconsider your words."

The festival of Fire, with summer almost near the festival was a tradition he enjoyed from Ionia, with the whole issue of his position in risk he had forgotten about the festival. –"Agreed, I will make both of them come to the festival." Both raised their cups in a sign of the deal was made. He would later check how to convince Syndra and Zed for coming to the festival, for now he had a more pressuring manner, asking Udyr once again.

He went on the morning to the Monastery, luckily he didn't had a hard time finding Udyr, he was on the gate, he seemed to be waiting for someone. –"Took you long enough to come." Was he waiting for him? –"Were you waiting for me?" Udyr sighed –"I don't got time for this, I want to make a deal with you" this surprised him, he wasn't expecting him to try to make a deal, but it worked so might as well listen to him.

-"What you got in mind?" Udyr looked him directly on his eyes; he could feel as if the spirits on Udyr eyes were judging him, looking at every movement of his. –"Prove me you can be trustworthy again, fight on the match for Winter Claw against the Ice witch." Oh, that could be a problem, choosing a side on the deadlock of Freljord.

Between summoners Freljord was thin ice, literally, people had taken sides on the deadlock, and so far the best choice was to take no side and let things go by… but that would mean he once again left his friend… he wasn't going to do it again.

-"Fine, but I will choose my champion to help as a third party for Winter Claw." Udyr seemed amused at the fact he had accepted –"Fine, take anyone you want, who is on your mind if you don't care of sharing." He spoke with pride –"Piltover finest, the Enforcer will be my ally" Udyr laughed –"Good luck at convincing her of aiding you, the match is in three days, if you fight and proof you are worthy, I will help you."

-"Thanks Udyr, you have gotten soft with years old man" Udyr looked him straight, no fun business –"You are old too." He sighed –"Guess we are both getting old eh?." Udyr left without speaking another word. Now he had three days, three days to convince the Enforcer to give him a hand in a business she had no obligation at all.

-"This isn't going to be easy…."

**We visited Ionia, now on to Piltover! Will he be able to convince Vi of fighting in a fight she has no obligation at all? Will Udyr actually keep his word? Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Own nothing except the OC, League of Legends is from Riot, on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 3 Piltover madness and friends.**_

Piltover was the next stop; Rosark was hoping Vi would accept the idea of fighting on the match for Winter Claw, he wasn't sure if Vi would accept, but the risk was worth it, though he first had to make a stop on the institute to register himself for the match. He was speaking with an organizer of the match.

-"Hello summoner, may I ask what match you want to participate in?" She smiled kindly while taking notes of the upcoming matches. –"I'm hoping to participate on the match against the Ice witch, I will be fighting for Winter Claw" He sounded sure, but at the mention of the match the kind smile of the girl disappeared and turned serious. –"Summoner…Rosark right?, I think you don't know it, but this is a serious match, and your record is… quite pathetic recently. I'm seriously hoping Winter Claw can win… can you actually promise you will do well?"

He was quite mad at the way she spoke, as if implying he was planning on just enter to lose the match, he just stayed silent and unexpressive –"I plan to participate and win, so just add my name to the rooster for the match, there is still space right?" She just smiled –"Glad to see you do seem to have some calm mind, I will add your name, the match is tomorrow, be here at noon." She left to make the notes and he decided to leave to Piltover, no thanks nor anything, no more words were needed there.

He remembered Udyr was never good with time, he had said the match was in three days, typical of him to get the date wrong. He remembered a time when they entered late to a Ranked match thanks to the fact Udyr had said the match was tomorrow when it was that day. He dismissed the memory and kept walking.

He went to the nexus to get to Piltover, though he couldn't be sure, he felt he was being followed, but he dismissed thinking it was mostly the people of the institute looking at him, voice had passed around about the guy with the thirty days to proof himself or he was out.

.

On a side near the nexus to Piltover, the Eye of Twilight, Shen was hiding near the shadows of the institute, he had been asked by lady Karma to follow him and make sure he made it to Piltover safely, lady Karma had insisted him that Piltover wasn't really safe with the Loose Cannon, Jinx around making chaos, so she thought it would be better for him to have an escort, though of course he would refuse if lady Karma made the offer, so she decided to send Shen without him knowing.

Shen didn't had problems following lady Karma idea, though he wasn't sure if Rosark was really in danger, he thought that the chance of him meeting with the Loose Cannon was low, but it wasn't going to hurt at all to check on him at least until he finished his visit, plus he really didn't had something else aside that day.

Once he saw him entering the nexus for Piltover, he waited and then decided to enter as to not be obvious for Rosark he was being followed by him.

Piltover, Shen was always surprised at the opposite of Ionia and the city of progress, the technology around invaded all leaving almost no space for nature yet they had an ecologically-minded technology, it was weird for Shen how the technology had found its way with nature, he would have more time to enjoy the view of the city once he found Rosark.

The summoner wasn't hard to find, his low height made him easy to reckon between the bunch of tall scientist and people moving at a rushed rate while he just walked on direction to one of the Piltover Patrol posts, in it was an officer and Rosark approached to speak with him, Shen decided to get close to listen to the conversation.

-"Hello officer, good day isn't?" Rosark voice showed a hint of sarcasm –"Guess you heard of the Loose Cannon eh? Things have been pretty hectic, Sheriff Caitlyn and her partner are always around looking for her before she can make more damage" Rosark sighed at this –"Guess the Enforcer is really busy, by chance you know where she might be?" the officer sighed –"She and the Sheriff went to check on a few warehouses in the border, but you might want to avoid going there sir, there is a chance the Loose Cannon might be there and that the whole place becomes a huge bomb." He sounded scared of the idea, yet Rosark sounded secure in his decision –"I will go still, might as well be nothing, thanks pal, good day" –"Good luck sir, may nothing happen" Rosark nodded and left the post, Shen went back to position on a roof to follow him.

The warehouses, it was a simple place, just big buildings with stuff inside of them to keep it safe or just to keep it in place, Shen observed from the top and easily spotted the Sheriff and the Enforcer, they were checking a map of the warehouses, as if checking for places in which a criminal might hide, Shen looked also how Rosark seemed to be on the lost on the warehouses, it was obviously easy to get lost if you didn't follow the map of the district.

Shen thought maybe he would have to go down and help him get out, but as luck would have it, things in life are unpredictable, Shen spotted near Rosark bad news, the Loose Cannon was around, and she had seen him, both had already made eye contact. Rosark stayed still, his feet fixed on the floor, yet his face showed the concern he was feeling.

Shen approached in silence to hear what seemed to be a sudden exchange of words.

-"….Loose Cannon, fancy meeting you here, I'm guessing you are up to no good." Rosark seemed scared, but his voice showed more concern than fear. Jinx laughed at his words –"Fancy meeting you old man, shouldn't you be on a retirement house?" she laughed while he looked pissed, lady Karma had told him Rosark didn't really like the fact everyone was recently calling him and old man or a thing of the past.

-"Thanks for the concern, shouldn't you be on school then Jinx?" the Loose Cannon laughed uncontrollably on the floor before answering –"Can't you see? I'm crazy! Got a doctor's note to prove it." Rosark sighed; he obviously had been expecting those answers from Jinx. –"Guess you are up to no good today, well what do you say if you let me go, and we both fake we didn't saw each other"

Jinx got up from the floor and smiled mischievously, she took her bazooka, Fishbones she had called him before and spoke –"What do you think Fishbones, shall we let the old man go and fake nothing happened? 'I think that would be a wonderful idea, that way we can also rest today' Haha, oh Fishbones, you are so funny, nope! He isn't leaving"

-"Oh come on Jinx, you got no use for me" Jinx looked him, her smile still on place –"I heard you are friends with fat hands, so if I shoot you, she will come looking for me right?" Shen could only think trouble was about to come, he got ready and prepared for the worst.

.

Oh no, she wasn't kidding, she was actually thinking the idea, she suddenly prepared Fishbones, just one missile would end him on place, and even if he summoned a barrier it wouldn't really save him from her, it would just win time, he wasn't sure if Caitlyn and Vi were in the area near, it was just him and the Loose Cannon, before he could keep up thinking, the shot sounded, a missile up to him, fast as it came he wouldn't be able to summon the barrier on time, he couldn't flash out either the explosion would still get him.

In a desperate moment he closed his eyes, bracing for the worst, but even though he heard the explosion, he didn't felt anything, actually he felt as if he was in a barrier… how? He slowly opened his eyes and saw a familiar purple barrier, and at his side the one who had brought it up. The Eye of Twilight.

-"Shen!" he shouted looking at Shen who was actually in fighting position, he had brought up the shield to save him, he wanted to know why was Shen even there, but that could wait, for now he was just happy he had saved him.

-"Target marked… prepare." Shen spoke directly to Jinx, she looked pissed for a moment, the smile had left her face when Shen appeared –"Hey! Don't come messing where you are not called!" Jinx shoot again, Shen advanced forward getting hit straight on, in the smoke of the explosion it was hard to see it, but Shen had covered himself with a ki shield, the Eye of Twilight wasn't one to fall easily, Jinx kept shooting but Shen just kept advancing while covering with his ki shield.

-"Balance at all times…" His mantra seemed to bother Jinx, she decided to change tactics and tried to zap Shen, he quickly dashed to a side, Jinx was getting pissed at the resistance and speed of the tank, Rosark had gone away moving behind as to be safe from a loose bullet of Jinx, back to the fight Shen was steadily cutting the distance between he and Jinx.

Jinx looked pissed, but she suddenly smiled and while Shen was moving she released traps on the floor, one getting Shen on his feet stopping his advancement on place –"Goodbye!" Jinx shot a missile against the warehouse, making the wall collapse on Shen. Rosark saw as the debris fell on Shen and got worried, Jinx smiled and changed her line of sight to look for him, without Shen there was nothing stopping her from shooting him.

-"Come on old man, it won't even hurt! Just one bullet and you can go! Fat hands come to get me and you go to a hospital, everyone wins!" While he was thinking how to help Shen getting out of the debris of the warehouse, luckily, it seemed that wasn't going to be necessary. A loud noise came from a wall breaking, revealing both the Sheriff and the Enforcer.

-"Fat hands! Glad you made it, sadly I'm no longer in the mood thanks to the other guy, till next time!" Jinx dropped a few bombs on the floor while Vi was going straight for her, the explosion caused a huge flash, when everyone got a chance to see Jinx was there no longer, in its place a message, "You are never gonna get me"

Caitlyn started checking for clues as to where Jinx had run of too, Vi had caught sight of Rosark and saluted him –"Hey! Good to see you in a piece, we heard the explosions, though I didn't think it was you" Rosark smiled but suddenly remembered his friend on the debris –"Vi I'm also happy, but I need your help, my friend is under that debris over there!" Vi saw it and without effort started to move away all with her gauntlets.

For the surprise of both, Shen was in a meditation position, surrounding him a shield was keeping him safe. Rosark sighed of relief, he was glad Shen was okay, the Eye of Twilight was a master of defense. Shen noticed the light and the fact the debris wasn't around any longer and he broke his shield. –"Thank you Enforcer" Shen bowed in thanks, Vi just patted his back with her huge gauntlet –"No problem ninja guy, I guess you were keeping Jinx on place" Shen bowed slightly while he answered –"The loose cannon was a different opponent, her mind seems to work In chaotic ways without balance"

Vi sighed –"She has been a huge problem in my city, I'm not going to stop till she is on a cell" Vi looked to Rosark –"You got the habit of being in the center of problems you know, one of these days your luck might run out though" Even though her words had sounded harsh she suddenly laughed –"But, once again that's what make you so funny to hang around" Vi put in front of him her fist closed, he did the same and did a little bump with her fist -" Is always fun to be around troubles with everyone"

They laughed; Shen just stood there silent and took the chance while they were laughing to go away quickly. Rosark took notice of Shen leaving and just shouted to him –"Thanks! I owe you one Shen!" he wasn't sure because of the fast he left, but he thought Shen nodded in acknowledgment to the offer.

Vi just waved at the shadow that was leaving and brought her attention back to him –"So, what made you risk your life by trying to find me today? I'm guessing this isn't a 'get in touch' visit." Rosark face turned serious –"I came to ask for your help is about…" Vi placed her huge hand in front of him –"No need for explaining, the whole league is speaking about how they want to take you and Udyr out, must say it man, you suddenly became the hot topic of the league and the institute" He sighed as Vi kept going –"I thought you would be coming here to ask for my help, guess I was right, got you bad news though" Rosark thought

Oh no, bad news, the thing I needed the most right now, as if it wasn't enough almost getting killed by Jinx, well at least she knew of how the situation was so that made it easier, but once again, she had just said not only the institute knew, the League, all the champions seemed to know of Udyr situation, he wondered how would most champions start feeling with the notice they were thinking of taking out a champion.

His thoughts were interrupted by Vi words –"I can't fight right now, we are trying to get Jinx and that is taking my time, until me and cupcake can get a closer look to solving this" Rosark sighed, he kind of expected the outcome, still, Vi didn't said no, she just said she couldn't right now, so maybe in the future she could give him a hand, he still had over twenty five days left. –"Thanks for sharing Vi, and don't worry, I will look for a solution" He placed his fist to bump it with Vi who did the same.

She smiled –"Sorry I can't be of help, but hey, you are always getting out of troubles, I shall check your next matches, good luck man, I will go help cupcake" She waved and left to Caitlyn who still was looking at the warehouse area thinking of clues of where Jinx left running.

He just started walking around back to the Nexus, he had to look for a champion willing to fight together with him, he thought Shen might actually accept to help, but still the problem was Shen wasn't really suited to the fight against the Ice Witch, he need it someone with power to keep things in check, Vi brute force would have been of use, now it was time to look for another candidate, he had lost a day on Piltover, so he still had before the noon of tomorrow to look for someone to fight on the match.

-"Nothing is ever easy with me" sighing against the cold wind of Piltover he went back to the Nexus, without noticing the eyes of that stared at him from afar.

.

Back in the Institute he went to the garden, empty as it was late he left himself on the floor, he breathed relaxed for a moment, he thought it was a shame most of the summoners didn't used the garden, most of them were always on matches for practice, for politics, for rank, or just for the sake of keeping in top shape as a summoner, they didn't really knew how to relax and enjoy their free time.

He was thinking of who he could ask to fight with him, Udyr was out of the question, he had clearly stated this match was for him to get back his trust, Vi was busy trying to get Jinx, he wished she would get her, Jax… was Jax, he wouldn't feel in the mood to fight there, being in the Howling abyss some champions preferred to avoid the frozen bridge.

Nautilus? Probably not…Zyra? She didn't like the cold at all… Nasus? The curator probably wouldn't feel like fighting there either, plus his best skill wouldn't really work there… Gangplank? Nope, the pirate wouldn't really feel like helping him after the orange incident… ? Heimerdingr? Ziggs? …. geez he couldn't bring to mind a champion that would help him there not many liked the frozen bridge. Just as he was sighing in his thoughts he heard the sigh of someone else in the garden.

-" Mmm? Amumu? Is that you?" The Sad Mummy, Amumu was in a corner of the garden on the floor just like him, he seemed to had been sad, not something new or worrisome, Amumu had the habit of being kind of sad most of the time, not many Champions liked the company of a mummy.

-"Yes…sorry if I'm bothering you…I will go somewhere else…" Just as he was standing he answered him –"Nah don't worry pal, come here no need to be alone over there" Amumu smiled and came running, though he tripped with his bandages falling on the floor near him –"All fine pal? You felt pretty hard" Amumu got up and let himself sit near him –"Yeah, I'm okay…. I don't really feel pain…" Well that was a new one; he didn't know Amumu didn't feel pain. –"Do you feel cold or heat?" Amumu moved his head indicating he didn't felt either of them.

In that moment a weird idea came to his mind, it was a risky plan, a fools plan, the most stupid of his plans till now, but maybe, just maybe, the champion he need it for this match was Amumu.

-Hey Amumu…. How would you feel of giving me a hand with a match?" Amumu smiled he hadn't been chosen recently for matches, just like him it seemed Amumu was being considered a thing of the past –" I would like to help" Amumu smiled, while creepy, it cheered him up, someone was willing to fight with him. –"Well then, it's a deal" He picked himself from the floor and stretched his hand to Amumu, who while happy shake his hand awkwardly –"Deal…" He smiled at the small one awkwardness –"I will see you tomorrow at noon Amumu, be ready, we are going to show them what are we made of my friend! We are not things of the past!" Amumu smiled while repeating –"Friend…"

Tomorrow at noon the match would start, and he had got an ally to fight with him, now problem was, he didn't even knew the enemy team nor his allies for the match…. –"Geez…nothing is ever easy" Amumu looked at him not understanding the problem, he left just repeating "Friend…." feeling excited for tomorrow match.

**Tomorrow is the match! Against whom are they fighting and who will be their allies? Will Amumu be able to prove his worth in the Howlyng Abyss? Or will he and Rosark be labeled even more as old relics of the past? Where did the Eye of Twilight went after? And whose eyes were following him in the Nexus of Piltover? We shall see next time! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those who actually read and follow this my apologies for the long time on the update, I have been busy with the university so I apologize, will try to update faster, thanks for your understanding**

**Own nothing league of legends is from Riot, on with the story!**

**Chapter 4 Winters Claw vs Frostguard, Go forward brave knight! Lets run!**

Summoners with purple robes entered the room, getting ready to summon their champions into the cold bridge that was the Howling Abyss, the cold winds were making the howling sounds that gave a fitting name to the place, on a side three champions were summoned, The Thunder Roar, Volibear the gigantic bear was already intimidating, but the giant suit of armor that protected him gave him an even fiercer look, on his right The Berserker, Olaf was holding his axes ready for a battle, at the left of Volibear was Amumu, the sad mummy was wearing a suit of armor with a helmet with a huge red feather on top, the Sad Mummy was now a little knight.

On the other side of the bridge the Ice Witch Lizzandra, and her follower Trundle were ready for battle, their third member for the battle was Rengar, the Pridestalker, it was weird but not uncommon, the hunter often offered to participate in matches against foes he was hoping to hunt, this fight promised to be fast, the champions were ready to fight.

On the summoner room on the institute, the summoners were linked to the champions to be their eyes for the fight offering support, the tension could be feel in the air, this was an important match that would decide an important matter in the fight between the tribes, mistakes would cost deeply, and failure wasn't really an option for any side, these were the matches Rosark hated.

-" Amumu, can you hear me?" Rosark communicated his thoughts to Amumu, hoping the mummy wasn't feeling scared. –"… I can hear you… are you sure we can win?" Rosark chuckled, the other summoners couldn't hear the thoughts of Amumu, and so they thought he was being rude. –"No Amumu, I know we will win, just hold your own pace, Volibear and Olaf can defend themselves, but you will have to stay your ground" Amumu on the other side saw the other champions.

They were advancing on the cold place, Volibear didn't lose time going against the Pridestalker, and Olaf parried the club of true ice and counter with his axe, Lissandra was getting ready to launch her ice against the champions, at that moment Amumu could hear Rosark in his head –"Now! Tangle her with your bandages!" Amumu didn't doubt his words for a second and threw his bandages against the Ice Witch arms, breaking her incantation and closing the distance between both.

-"Foolish child!" Lizzandra froze the floor around her, normally the cold would be enough to stop anyone move, but against Amumu who didn't felt the cold this just slowed him, in result he closed the distance against her. Lizzandra got mad and threw her spell at him, the mummy defense was high, and now in range, he touched Lizzandra with his hand.

Lizzandra felt pain, not physical, rather a magical pain, she could feel her defense falling, Amumu cursed touch had affected her, in a tone of voice rather scary Amumu said to Lizzandra –"Let me give you a hug" Amumu holded Lizzandra on place and suddenly she could feel despair, her strength was leaving her, suddenly Amumu was holding the air as Lizzandra had flashed to safety.

Lizzandra could hear the summoner voice –"What happened there?! This should be an easy match for you! I even got the Pridestalker to help you and now you can't even fend against the mummy?!" Lizzandra didn't liked the tone the summoner was using, true she had the upper hand with her power, but the mummy had taken her by surprise –"It won't repeat so now just help!"

As Lizzandra had said that, Trundle had fallen on the floor against the impact of a thunder, Olaf standing with his axes firmly on the ground, the first to fall had been Trundle, and suddenly the Pridestalker had fell too, he had an upper hand against the armored bear but as she had left the mummy alone, he had been able to entangle Rengar, exposing him against the powerful bite of the ursine.

Lizzandra anger had gotten the best of her, and she casted her frozen tomb on the mummy, the ursine and the berserker had both felt the impact but didn't fell from it; the mummy seemed to be holding inside the ice.

-"Amumu! Hey friend, everything okay?" Rosark was calm, he knew Amumu didn't felt the cold, still he sure knew this was weakening Amumu at an alarming rate. Before he could ask again he heard Amumu –"…I'm okay, I will hold…"

The fight kept going, the first tower that fell was that of Winters Claw as Rengar had later shown his proficiency to hold the ursine and berserker and Amumu had failed to keep the tower safe, still they later got a comeback taking two towers, the fight kept and it all would end on either side soon, it would all depend on a mistake.

-"Amumu! Tell Volibear and Olaf to stick with you! I got a plan" Amumu did as he was told, Volibear and Olaf stayed with the mummy, they started running head on, a final charge to get the enemy nexus and reclaim victory, Lizzandra was reading her Frozen tomb again. But this proved to be a mistake; the mistake they needed, Amumu threw his bandages at her, and released all the magic energy of his curse. Tangling all the enemies, Trundle who was behind coming to Lizzandra, got tangled on the bandages that were surrounding him, and Rengar who was hoping to come for them while in stealth ended up trapped in the power of Amumu curse.

Volibear and Olaf didn't stop and just pushed through getting the nexus, Amumu was now just holding the three of them on place, he wouldn't be able to hold them longer as his curse would lose effect, still the ursine and berserker weren't going to be needing more time the enemy nexus had been destroyed, the explosion started and the nexus collapsed, a victory for the Winters Claw…

.

On the institute summoners were cheering at the victory while others just frowned in disapproval at the execution of the Frostguard, champions who were seeing the fight were surprised at the strength of the Winters Claw, but specially at the strength of the third member, the sad mummy had been key to victory, the fact he had been able to stop the enemies on place had given the ursine and the berserker the chance to win.

.

The fight hadn't really been long, while the champions were waiting to be transported back to the institute outside, Volibear looked at Amumu and chuckled –"Well done mummy! Winters Claw victory against the Frostguard will keep us on an advantage" Olaf just started laughing at that –"Haha today we had a knight on our side, I was meaning to ask, why the armor?" with the helmet it was hard to see amumu face, just the shining eyes through it. –"The summoner gave it to me… he said it would bring me courage"

Both the berserker and the ursine chuckled at the summoner idea to help the mummy; their chuckles were broken by the growl of a nearby troll. Olaf got his axes ready for the troll, the bear stopped Olaf –"He won't attack unless he want the Frostguard to get a penalty by the institute and lose even more, isn't that right Ice witch?" Lizzandra was approaching, as always ice moving as her feet.

She didn't said anything to Trundle, she kept advancing and looked at Amumu –"You won taking me by surprise sad mummy, that won't happen again…." As she was going back she could hear him speaking –"Not sad mummy… is little knight" She saw his eyes glowing through the helmet, even if she didn't showed, she had just decided that the mummy deserved just a bit of respect –"Trundle back off, we will be transported soon."

As trundle backed off Rengar approached Volibear –"You have proved to be a worthy prey once again, till next time" He saluted the ursine and left in direction to the now destroyed nexus –"Is it to hard for him to admit I'm not prey?"

.

On the institute the champions were being transported, once the process was done Rosark was about to leav when a hand tapped his arm, he looked at the other summoner who seemed to smile –"Thank you sir, Amumu was key to the victory of today, sorry we doubted you old man" Once again the O word, who cares this time –"No problem, my pleasure to help the Winters Claw" with that he left the room and Ragnellite was outside, he was surely waiting for him.

-"So… You won for Winters Claw, this will look good on your situation." –"Didn't do it for me, this time I decided to help" Ragnellite chuckled at his words –"So I'm guessing did has to do with Udyr, should have expected that, so what is your plan now? You got plenty of days to keep proving you are good"

Rosark sighed –"Don't know, for now I'm just hoping Udyr forgives me" Ragnellite laughed and told him –"Come on, you should have fun too, if not you will truly be an old man" Rosark chuckled –" Says the man who is like the grandfather of Lulu" before he could speak back at him a purple yordle got in the way –"We got a match soon! Let's go!" The purple yordle, Lulu took Ragnellite by tugging his sleeve of the robe and making him walk in the direction for the match.

-"Go old man, your niece is asking you to follow her" the mocking wouldn't just fly by, but as he couldn't answer back it had been a win by abandon, Rosark chuckled and went to go look for Amumu, it wasn't hard though, the mummy had been waiting in the corner of the hall for him.

-"Great job Amumu, told you we would win." Amumu removed the helmet and he could see the huge smile on the face of the mummy it was obvious he felt happy. –"I wear the armor and I felt brave, you were right, it is magical." Rosark chuckled before answering to Amumu –"That was a joke my friend, I knew you were brave, you just need it to feel it" Amumu stayed silent, still he only made a little bump with his fist which he clashed with him. "Can I keep the armor?" Rosark couldn't avoid to chuckle at Amumu look while asking him. –"Keep it brave knight"

Amumu happily put on the helmet and went running who knows where; though he was sure the mummy was probably going to show it to Annie, it was no secret to anyone that they were friends. For a match he had knew nothing about till last hour, it had went well, he was glad all had resulted well, now it was time to see Udyr in Ionia.

-"Hey! Stop there!" a voice sounded through the hall, as steps were rushing around, Rosark knew the voice as that of the enforcer, just as he was looking at the hall he was met with the crazy smile of the Loose Cannon Jinx, before he had time to react the girl took him by the wrist and started running dragging him, aside from what one might think the girl was strong, though when you thought the fact she was always carrying a bazooka seemed to support that idea.

As Vi was running behind them Jinx let traps fell on the floor holding her on place –"Got your friend fat hands!, Want him?! Catch me!" As Jinx was laughing this time he couldn't actually avoid laughing at Vi face while in the trap Jinx looked at him –"Glad you got sense of humor old man, because you are sticking with me for a while!" Her maniacal smile didn't avoid him of laughing.

Ragnellite was right on something; he had time, and if he was going to get thrown out, might as well have a bit of fun –"Jinx! Run to the wall, trust me" The loose cannon didn't thought for a second and went for the wall when she saw the smile in his face; he made both of them flash to outside of the institute. –"Nice move oldie!" passed from old man to oldie, Vi would be mad at the fact he had escaped and pretty much helped Jinx getting out, but that would wait.

For now he had time, and might as well enjoy it, Udyr could wait a bit, he had fulfilled his promise –"So whats the plan?" They were still running –"You will see soon! Just keep the pace oldie!" everyone said Jinx had the ability of getting excited easily and he could see why. On the window of the institute the Spirit Walker saw the scene of his "Friend" running on with the Loose Cannon.

-"Take a rest, next time we see each other we can call each other… friends once again."

**Udyr has forgiven Rosark, will he know that later? What is Jinx plan? Has Rosark forgotten she try it to get him in a blast so Vi came? How mad will Vi be when she catches up? Will Ragnellite get bothered at Rosark? Who knows, let us check next time! Till next time and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Own nothing; league is property of Riot, on with the story!**

**A/N: As I changed the direction of the story I will also change my writing so is easier to read, hope is more to your liking everyone, enjoy and have a good day.**

**Chapter 5 A day with the Loose Cannon, a mafia reunion.**

After running for a while longer Jinx and Rosark stopped, Jinx looked to both sides before going on a store, the surroundings of the instate of war had always been the city and its business, people often found the chance of selling stuff to champions as a great opportunity for promotion of their business, a perfect example was Corki helicopter that was promotion for Piltover Customs.

In this case the store they had gotten in was a simple disguise store, Jinx kept looking for a hat while Rosark just stood watching the tons of stuff. Fake weapons, armors, costumes of Urf, the store had its stuff in place. His thoughts of admiration at the variety of costumes were interrupted as Jinx threw him a black coat and a matching hat.

Jinx smiled at him before speaking to him

–"What are you waiting for? Wear them, we can't have you going all around with that robe, everyone will know who you are."

A purple robe? Lots of people use purples robes that hide their faces… it was weird the fact the Loose Cannon said something so logical with the fact she almost seem to be living in madness.

Jinx disguise was colorful the dress and gloves she was wearing her made her seem someone else, an orange wig helped her to disguise the colorful blue she had, her eyes still showed her madness but in general it was a good costume

With the coat and the hat he looked like an old mafia guy Jinx smirked before putting her thumbs up –"Perfect, you will fit right in, let's go!" As they were running out of the store he couldn't avoid noticing the voice of the clerk on the store shouting of thieves, they had got out without paying…

-"If I'm not out of the institute for lack of ability, I will sure be out by indecency and failure at good customs."

Jinx laughed at his sulking ideas –"Haha, we got matching crimes, you still need some others though"

–"Not sure I'm looking for that."

She just laughed at him again –"Pfft, party pooper"

As they wandered through the streets they ended up in a dead end, Rosark was curious as to why Jinx would bring him here but before he had a chance to ask Jinx moved a dumpster revealing a trap door.

–"Don't tell anyone of this place, it has been our secret for a while." As Jinx entered through the stair and motioned for him to follow he couldn't avoid thinking 'Our secret' who else knew of this place.

As he walked through the stairs that were illuminated by a few lamps he later saw a big door and what seemed to be Twitch keeping it close.

–"Who is the new guy?"

The rat aimed a tommy gun at him, Jinx sighed while putting down Twitch tommy gun

–"He is an invitee he is coming with me, open the door rat" Twitch snickered and opened the door…

-"Lad… do I know you?"

Rosark faked ignorance he didn't want Twitch to really remember him, there are things that were better left buried alone in the past.

–"No of course not, I would remember you" the rat was left questioning his memory while they entered the place, he was welcome by the flashing lights of various colors while he observed people drinking all kind of drinks while other were gambling, gambling was banned on all the senses, but seeing as this club was underground it wasn't that weird.

Jinx tugged the sleeve of the coat guiding him to a roulette in which everyone was betting.

–"Come on give it a try! I'm sure you are lucky" Jinx seemed excited at the idea of betting, he really wasn't on with betting, not since long ago, but thinking once again he might as well enjoy this time.

–"Sure, let's give it a try" He saw the numbers of the roulette and just betted on the 13th

–"Lucky number?" Jinx snickered at his choice, the roulette stopped on the 13th.

–"It has never failed before" Jinx noticed the fact he had managed the roulette to stop there, one could say slowing the roulette wasn't possible, but if you can slow down a champion you can make it that the roulette stop where you want it.

When they were going to get the reward of his cheating, a hand tapped on his shoulder, he clearly recognized the feminine hand of Miss Fortune.

–"Congrats, someone is hoping to speak with you both" He was hoping she only wanted to say hi, but when he noticed Jinx slight frown he supposed trouble was coming, still he just nodded and started following Miss Fortune, when Jinx was starting to follow behind Miss Fortune she stopped her

–"Alone Jinx, the boss wants to see him alone" Jinx was about to say something when he stopped her.

–"Hey chill down, oldie here can keep himself up" He smiled while Jinx just nodded putting down her zapper, it was charged.

–"Good choice, follow me if you would please be as kind" Miss Fortune started walking through the place till a higher zone of the underground club, sitting on a couch that had a view of the whole place, in the couch a man with a coat and prominent beard was sitting looking at him smiling. Graves

–"Alas, if it isn't my old friend Rosark the ghost, thought I think now days you are just summoner Rosark, isn't that right Twitch?"

With a poof of smoke the rat was now visible standing at the side of Graves, the rat was chuckling.

–"I knew I had seen you before lad" as the rat laughed Graves raised his hand making him silent in a second. He looked at him before getting up and to surprise of all the presents in the room hugging him.

–"Geez Rosark, you could have passed by more often, visiting me once in a while wouldn't kill you old man"

As Graves chuckled Rosark couldn't avoid to laugh with him too, Graves had been his friend before even being a summoner, back when he was the ghost who rushed through crowds of people taking their gold in a second and disappearing, a time he was not proud, but that was the old him before taking on the robe of the institute as a summoner.

–"Sorry Graves, lots of people expect me to be a good member of the society since I took on the robe" While Graves laughed he just saw him sitting again on the couch making a signal for the others to leave them alone.

–"Funny, you just helped a criminal to escape instead of avoiding her escape, plus just now you cheated on a roulette making it stop where you wished to, don't try to deny it my friend I know your tricks and that lucky number of yours, the 13th that always appear."

No use trying to fool Graves as he knew him better than most people, which was the advantage he had.

–"So…. What do you want in exchange of keeping silent about this?" He knew Graves wouldn't be mentioning all that just for fun.

–"Glad you understand where you are standing, you were always good for that, I need your help with a certain problem…"

–"I'm not stealing from anyone Graves" The thought of Graves asking a favor was never one of his favorite's thoughts.

–"Oh come on, I know about the fact they might take you out from being a summoner, a little robbery wouldn't made them take you out faster, but that is not the problem I need help with."

'Okay, at least it wasn't robbery, and then what it is' while in his thoughts Graves just coughed in order to get his attention back in site

–"You still get lost in your thoughts, as I was saying, I just want you to take of something, I want you to keep an eye on Jinx for me, simple as that."

'Okay that didn't sounded half bad at least it wasn't stealing from anyone… wait, he wanted him to look after the Loose cannon… oh man.'

–"So… I just need to take care of her, and you don't tell the institute of what happened?"

Graves laughed at his words, –"That is right, you have an eye on her to avoid her of making a mess that I can't clean up, as thanks you get a membership here and I don't tell the institute, we got a deal?"

Rosark just nodded, as he nodded Graves got up from the couch giving him a hug and putting a card on his hand, it read "Diamond Membership"

–"Just show that to Twitch and he will let you come, plus with that you got access to the whole casino, hope to see you some more around here Rosark" As he sitted back he took it as a signal for him to go, going down back to the floor he saw a pissed Jinx.

–"Hey, I'm fine you can breathe again" Once she heard him she smiled and laughed.

–"So what's the relation between you and Graves, oldie?" Jinx smiled thinking about what could be the reason he knew Graves.

–"How come you know that I know him, I didn't tell you a thing" while he started to think he just heard a rat snickering.

–"The rat spilled the cheese, literally. He told me about you and Graves being old friends, why is that?"

Rosark laughed and did something he never even thought he would try in this lifetime, ruffling Jinx hair or in this case her wig.

–"Old men know each other well." As he smiled at the frown Jinx made he remembered he should be careful, after all in the end of the day she is still the feared Loose Cannon. She still just frowned before ruffling his hair by taking the hat off from his head.

–"We are tied now" She smiled before going to the darts section; he decided to follow her and play a bit.

After losing five rounds of darts against the marksmanship of Jinx he decided to call it a day and go back to the institute to check some of his stuff, Jinx offered to go with him promising she wouldn't blow the institute or him for that matter so he ended up accepting.

Outside from the underground casino the sun was setting and both the Loose Cannon and the summoner decided to take their time while walking, well until they heard the voice of an officer that had been looking for both.

–"Stop right there! Don't you dare run this time!" VI wasn't really looking happy right now so he decided it was time for a quick flash, though this time Jinx just pushed him to the front making him clash front head with VI, at this scene of the clash she ended up chuckling and running fast.

–"Sorry fat hands! Not today, see you later oldie thanks for the good time!" As she left running into the shadows of the night that were starting to appear the enforcer couldn't avoid frowning and looking at a certain summoner that was being hold from the coat to meet her eyes.

–"Mind explaining me why did you helped her go away?!" as she shouted Rosark started to be conscious again and just went with the most sincere answer he could find.

–"I truly just fell in the moment, couldn't avoid enjoying the moment and running wild for a bit…. Sorry VI, I know how much you wanted to catch her…" He looked at the floor before feeling an awkward hug.

–"I was worried about you stupid! She tried to kill you last time you met! And now you go around running with her! I was worried, you are my friend dammit!"

He wasn't sure, but he could have said he saw what seemed to be a tear forming in her eye.

–"Hey don't worry VI, I'm okay nothing happened, so… just rest, all is fine my friend."

He returned the awkward hug with an awkward hug himself, after that she left him on the floor and both bumped their fist, though it hurt, he was sure she bumped harder as revenge

–"Okay, as long as you are fine, so… what is your next stop? You did great on the match against the Frostguard, so what is next?"

Rosark started to think, what was next, he wasn't really sure, he was hoping Udyr and him could finally make amends and have a few matches together so both could get a chance, still he had more than enough time, so where to go? As he was thinking that a pair of shiny eyes was looking at both VI and him from the dark.

–"Soon…I shall make my move when chance appears…"

After a bit of thought he just answered

–"Honestly? I got no idea, there is time before the festival of Ionia, and I got time for the matches, so I think I will just have a rest and visit Ionia again, there are a couple of people I need to find you know?"

VI smiled and looked him in the eyes before clashing her gauntlets –"The kind of people you need a bit of strength to convince?"

–"Sadly, no, just the kind I need to speak without violence, you can hang if you want to."

–"Sorry, I still need to check on Piltover, and maybe I can still find Jinx around the institute for now, so next time I shall go"

–"Okay, have a good time VI" Rosark smiled while bumping his fist with her again, this time without pain.

As he was leaving and VI took her own direction the shining eyes just kept on following him, Rosark didn't took notice of the presence of the eyes, he just walked to the institute to visit Ionia again and check on a couple of people

**Well what will happen? Who is the one following Rosark? What people is Rosark looking for on Ionia? And why Graves want to keep an eye on Jinx, this and more, next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Own nothing, League of Legends is from Riot, on with the story!**_

Message obtained, the Ball.

Back on Ionia, it felt great stepping on the road to the mountains, today there was something he was looking for.

–"Let see… it should be around here… and there… mmm maybe not."

Rosark was looking to the sky hoping to find the flying fortress of Syndra, she used to fly around that area of Ionia, Karma had never knew where Syndra was, but Rosark did knew that she floated around the area most of the time, he was hoping to find her to invite her to the festival of fire. He had told Karma before that he would make both Syndra and Zed come to the festival.

It wasn't that bad to invite them after all it was meant as celebration so people would get together and enjoy peace, a day with no fighting, no troubles, just the enjoy of festivals games and good food with friends. Well in theory, he still had to find Syndra, Zed would only accept if he told him that Syndra was going, but still looking for Syndra was becoming tired.

–"Okay Syndra, I surrender, you win."

As he threw himself on the floor he noticed a fortress flying near him. Zed shadow suddenly appeared near him with a message:

' **Already gotten Lady Karma invitation, she told us it was your idea so we will be going.  
Zed and Syndra  
p.s: You should really try to be more careful old man, the roads aren't safe these days'**

As he finished reading the message the shadow of zed just nodded and disappeared into thin air as if it had never been there

–"Old man, really, whats up with every champion calling me old these days, I'm not that old dammit"

As he was growling in his frustration he failed to see a ball rushing against his head. As consciousness faded he could hear gears in motion, it didn't lasted as he slowly lost consciousness.

.

–"Finally, I was worried someone would be near you again, you are a troublesome human"

Orianna, the mechanical lady was standing looking at Rosark, unconscious on the road, she had send her ball to knock him out swiftly so he didn't had a chance to defend himself, had he ran it would be hard for her to keep up the pace of the summoner as he could flash and keep on increasing his speed.

She send her ball to lift him from the floor, once he was rested in the ball she started to walk, she had finally had him, she had been following him from Piltover, she had also thought of getting him in the garden of the institute but the sad mummy had been there, yesterday seemed like the perfect chance but the Loose Cannon and the Enforcer were near him the whole time.

–"Took time… but I got you"

As Orianna seemed to pull a smile in her face, she failed to notice the shadow that had observed all.

.

Zed shadow had seen the whole thing, and as soon as Zed noticed what had taken place he explained to Syndra.

–"Orianna just knocked Rosark, she took him with her, I'm not sure why, but I sure know it didn't look friendly"

Syndra just nodded at what Zed told her, Rosark might be a summoner and in the end they disliked them, but in the end he was more like a friend than just summoner.

–"Let us go help him then, I'm not sure what would Orianna want to that was worthy of knocking him.

.

As both were descending of the fortress with Syndra help the clockwork lady was dancing her way through the road humming a tune while the ball moved accord to the sound, on this action Rosark had fell from the ball. A loud thump sound had been made which interrupted Orianna tune, as she was about to get him back on place a flash of light had blinded her for a bit and Rosark wasn't anywhere to be seen.

She didn't worry, he was probably groggy from the hit to the head so he couldn't have flashed to a long distance, he was in the area so she only had to hear him moving.

– "I know what makes them tick, I know how to make your tick stop…"

.

Truth be told he in fact was groggy, he didn't understand what was happening, he had just gotten hit on the head ended up in the floor and suddenly he woke up as he had fell on the floor and immediately flashed out of there, he was on the branch of a tree, looking at his surroundings, he was still on Ionia, that was good, and there was the ball looking for him. Not good.

He wasn't sure why Orianna was looking for him, or why did the ball hit him on the first place, he knew something though, if she had come hitting she hadn't come with good intentions. He had to get out of the area, but if he went through the forest walking the ball would see him and Orianna would know, plis he felt way to weak from the hit on the head to flash again.

It wasn't a good day to be alone, he hadn't expected Zed note to be quite literal with the message of the roads aren't safe. Well might as well stick in the branch of the tree and wait for Orianna to get tired of looking for him. He would just have to wait for his head to get better and then move out of there.

.

The situation was in fact happening, Orianna was getting tired at being unable to find Rosark, she had just gotten him and now by mere luck he had escaped he couldn't run fast, or move at all, the hit on the head would last a while still time ticked, the more it took her to find him the more time he had to get better and escape from there, she couldn't lose him now, not when she had find him finally alone.

It was a trouble to find Rosark being alone, the summoner was never alone, always in company of a champion or another summoner by mere luck, it was as if life refused to let Rosark be alone, and finally when a chance had appeared luck would have it for him to get away, that luck of his was quite a trouble.

Orianna ball beeped signaling that it had found someone; just maybe luck was on her side.

.

Oh no. Rosark thoughts when he saw the ball hovering near the tree he was, even more horrible when the ball had beeped of finding him, the ball wouldn't do anything until Orianna ordered for it to attack, still he had to move. He flashed from the branch to the floor only to be met with a smiling Orianna.

– "Leaving so soon?" without surprise to him he felt a stinging pain from Orianna hand as she took his arm. She had struck a nerve making him kneel on pain the pain had been so sudden he couldn't shout, he just started to fell on the floor as if energy leaved him. She would have continued to put pressure had a flying shuriken made her step back.

Zed was fully armored ready for a fight, clashing his blades making the metallic tinge sound through the forest; Syndra lifted Rosark from the floor getting him to safety.

Orianna mind was making operations, calculations, checking the possibilities of beating the two champions; none, Zed and Syndra together would avoid her from getting on range, plus Zed alone could cut the distance between them in a second, and if she were to focus on Zed that would leave Syndra all the opportunity to strike her.

Sadly the opportunity had been ruined; she ordered the ball plan B.

.

A sudden flash of light blinded both Zed and Syndra, as they opened their eyes none of them could feel the clockwork lady near the area, she had probably gone far with that flash of light, both of them decided to check on Rosark who looked to be getting back on consciousness.

– "Hey, all fine old man?" Syndra looked at him with the worry one would expect of family member not from the so called evil empress.

– "….All fine, thanks" He could feel air in his lungs, air that suddenly left as Zed punched him in the gut, a disapproval frown on Syndra face.

– "I told you the road wasn't safe! You should have gone back with a partner!" Zed sounded anger, but at the same time worried about what could have happened.

– "Chill down… I'm okay and you too are okay too, that is all that matters."

– "Typical of you old man; looking for the safety of the children first." Syndra laughed at her own comment, for once, Rosark didn't mind being called old man.

As he let air flow in his lungs again he could only wonder why did Orianna even tried that in the first place, Champions couldn't hurt summoners in the institute, but outside it was something else, they could hurt if not more, there were few cases of such 'accidents' but champions wouldn't be touched by law nor the institute if that happened outside, that was one reason some summoners never left the institute trying to recluse in its safety.

His thoughts were interrupted as Zed spoke.

– "So what's going on between you and Karma?"

Rosark could fell all the air of his lungs leaving as he coughed at Zed sudden question

"There is nothing going on between us, we are just friends, I'm a summoner and she is the enlightened one, we have a fully professional relationship"

Syndra laughed at his reaction

– "No summoner has ever gone to neither drink tea at Karma house nor chat with her on the Placidium, nor has ever actually been invited to be her guest in the festival"

Rosark did something he had forgotten he could do, blush.

He felt memories come from his first visit to Ionia and the day the met.

– "That is a story for other time, but we did share something…there isn't more to tell you for now"

Syndra and Zed both nodded in acknowledgement, it was obvious whatever had happened in the past had marked him and his feelings for Karma.

**What will happen next? Who knows**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long everyone, my investigation projects on the university had me quite buys, so here is the next chapter! I thank all of you who read this, thank you everyone. Sorry MasterChimera it took me so long to update!  
Own nothing all property of Riot except my OC**

**Chapter 7: Reviving the tales of the past, readying for the present**

Rosark was in Ionia, Zed and Syndra had decided to make him company while someone came to pick him up, that one being Udyr, they had decided it was a good idea to send the message to the summoner closest friend considering they heard things seemed to be better.

They heard the sound of rustling in the woods and in the path appeared Udyr, his hands glowing blue while the same glow was on his eyes. He looked at Zed and Syndra, lastly he noticed Rosark sitting on the floor and approached now in calm. He looked at the obvious tired summoner and helped him stand.

Zed and Syndra said no word at Udyr, they knew there was nothing to say as he was focused on helping Rosark, they still decided they could at least thank him –"Thanks for coming to pick him up." Udyr just grunted, Syndra smiled knowing that was his way of thanking them for calling him and not anyone else to help.

While helping him standing Zed and Syndra just left back to the flying fortress, Udyr looked at Rosark, it had been long since he ever saw him tired –"Who did this to you?" He just sighed –"Orianna, not sure why, but she came to get me" While they started walking through the road he got able to stand on his own and walked near Udyr, both just enjoyed the silence and calm around.

Ionia was a paradise to enjoy walks like that, while on the walk Udyr seemed to cough to attract his attention.

–"So… Are you and Karma thinking of getting back?" Rosark looked at his friend surprised of the question, mainly because he thought that if Udyr had asked, it meant their friendship was back on place, otherwise Udyr would have never asked about something personal. But that question left him pondering.

Were he and Karma going back? Truth be told, things had ended up mainly because work, he was a summoner, she an spiritual leader, member of the council of Ionia and an important figure in all Ionia thanks to that, how would people react to their relation?

Back then Rosark would pass days in Ionia, visiting Karma and walking in her private garden on her house, he would often walk together and left himself fall on the ground, of course she would reprimand him telling him to sit properly not to let himself fall like a rock on the ground…good times, back when both would pass time together.

–"I don't know…I wouldn't mind going back with Karma, but I wonder if she would be okay Udyr, last time it was her who decided it was for the best that we would be on our own, she didn't wanted to make her people question what was happening…is her life, she should decide what she wants, but it doesn't suit Karma to be selfish… she always has to be selfless."

–"Isn't that the reason you love her?" Udyr smiled the smile of knowing him totally and understanding his thoughts, Rosark could only think that sometimes he forgot that Udyr was a good friend; he always had an answer to him, even if he wished not for him to know he had something to say.

–"Yeah… but that would be Karma decision in the end my friend…"

As he finished he looked at the sky and memories came back to him…

_Back then he had come to Ionia just to chat with Udyr for a plan to make use of his tiger stance to defeat monsters in the jungle faster, while speaking that day he saw her, the beauty captured his attention, but the character of Karma ended up catching his heart. He had felt in love with the Enlightened One._

_Back then Udyr had told him Karma wasn't one to speak with anyone outside of matters from meditation or the council of Ionia, the Enlightened one had little time to strangers or people who were outside of the council of Ionia, of course she was friends with some champions, but he decided he would try to speak with her._

_He stayed in Ionia for days, more than planned and he tried to speak with Karma at any chance he had at seeing her, luck wasn't his friend, at any time he tried to speak with the Enlightened one she would kindly deny and tell him that she was busy with matters of the council, or simply explaining she was busy with other matters._

_Summoners can be quite the stubborn people, and if someone was stubborn was him, he wasn't leaving Ionia until he had the chance of chatting with Karma, needless to say being stubborn doesn't mean success, and it just means he wasn't going to give up easily. Days passed, and one month passed with him in Ionia, he had only left few times to have a match on the league and come back immediately._

_Karma noticed that he wasn't going to leave, but that didn't mean she was going to chat with him, the Enlightened One might be kind, but she didn't liked that summoners often came to Ionia to make deals regarding issues of the League which weren't of her interest. Still she had come to learn his name at least; one would end up learning the name of someone who always asked if they could chat._

_This routine of trying and failing kept up for two months, neither side was accepting defeat in their position, Karma was busy, and Rosark was always trying to chat. This would keep up till the chance they would actually have a conversation. And that was when he gave up…_

_He had come to admit that Karma wasn't interested in having a conversation, in two months he had been all around Ionia except on some places, so he decided if he was going to leave, might as well visit the meditation garden before leaving. He made his way through the garden and saw Lee sin, Udyr, master Yi meditating, and Wukong making his best to try to keep himself in composure and not moving around._

_Quite the show to see the champion in their meditation, he took a moment to absorb the beauty and peaceful silence of the garden, no doubt why the place was the garden of meditation. He let himself fall on the floor, not a care in the world, things were going well, maybe the Enlightened One didn't liked the idea of a conversation with him, but he would live…_

_He enjoyed the sensation of being just there on the floor, eyes closed, arms and leg stretched as if trying to reclaim the little piece of terrain as his, as he breathed and enjoyed being on the floor he could hear a voice he had been hearing all the time while in Ionia, though this time instead of the usual "I'm busy" he heard her lightly clearing her throat to catch his attention._

–"_Hello Enlightened" Rosark smiled not a care in the world; his eyes still closed enjoying the garden. He heard her sighing before speaking. –" Hello summoner I was hoping to." He interrupted her while speaking. –"Rosark" Karma showed surprise at the rude interruption –"My name is Rosark, no need to call me summoner Enlightened One." Karma frowned at the rude interruption and spoke her thoughts that she couldn't hold this time –"Enlightened this, Enlightened one that, my name is Karma"_

_Yi, Wukong, Lee, and Udyr had all been seeing this scene in development, well almost all, Lee had been hearing it, they tried to fake they were still meditating, but right now the scene in front of them was more entertaining than the look for inner peace of mind, Wukong was the more thankful at this as he couldn't keep himself trying to meditate._

_Rosark chuckled at this little outburst. –"Well, thanks Karma, is the first time you have told me something different." He couldn't hide his smile, he was truly happy that Karma spoke something different from being the usual calm Enlightened one. –"Well…Rosark, thank you… I guess, but I would prefer if you were as kind as to sit properly, this garden is for meditation, not for lazing in it."_

_Rosark grunted a bit while sitting in position, not before answering Karma –"On it boss." Wukong muffled the huge laugh he was about to let out, as a result he got a scolding look from Yi, no one had never acted like that with Lady Karma. Karma herself was surprised at the lack of seriousness from Rosark._

"_What's wrong with this summoner? Why he acts like this so… improper, like a child" Her thoughts were interrupted at the sound of Rosark chuckle –"Well I'm sitting properly, but what do you say if we pass this conversation to that bench near?" While signaling the bench Karma could only nod and walk. Rosark stood and walked, seeing the faces of all the champions._

_Yi was looking expectant to understand what was happening, Wukong was expectant to see another reckless comment of the summoner, Lee seemed to focus in hearing something, and Udyr was just making signals for him to run soon. Udyr thoughts were rushing "Run! If you make Karma feel uncomfortable he will end up coming…" _

"_Don't worry my friend I don't need to run" Rosark made a thumbs up signal to Udyr; he just sighed thinking sometimes he would like Rosark to hear his thoughts outside of matches… He looked at the top of buildings near the garden; in position was Shen, the eye of twilight. The body guard of Karma in a way._

_Lee slightly tapped Udyr arm, before whispering to him. –"Don't worry… he is not planning to go for him, I'm sure you saw him, but don't worry, he is just keeping an eye." Udyr sighed. –"Knowing Rosark he will screw up, he has a talent for bad luck…"_

_As he was sitting in the bench he left his legs open on it contrary to Karma who tried to take the less space possible –"What are you doing?" Rosark chuckled –"Come on, no one uses the benches, I'm wondering why they place them here anyway." Everyone that was hearing them expected her to snap, Shen was ready to move at any signal, Udyr was readying himself to stop Shen to keep his friend safe._

_But what happened was something no one expected… she laughed, Karma started to laugh, her laugh was cute while sounding almost musical, Shen relaxed, everyone relaxed at this sight, and no one remembered hearing Karma laugh like that. –"You are right; no one really uses them in the garden, they just meditate, sometimes I wonder why we placed them." Rosark stayed silent nodding before admitting something –"That's better you know, you should laugh more often" _

_A smile from the summoner was enough for Karma to understand the fact it wasn't he was a weird summoner, he was just weird, he truly was hoping to chat with her, on this moment is where a relation of friendship was born, sadly even though they wished for more it wasn't possible… _

The memory faded as Rosark watched Udyr sighing –"I think you should try it… she seems glad of you coming back to Ionia, I will not pressure you though." Rosark smiled at his friend –"You are one huge softie did you know that?" His laugh was put to stop while receiving a punch to the arm, not enough to hurt but still enough to cause pain. –"And you need to get ready, you still need to do some more matches on the league."

Rosark smiled, he exactly knew who he would ask for help for a match as soon as possible. –"Don't worry, I think I just know what to do"

Back in the institute Rosark made contact with someone from Piltover –"Hey, is me, yeah I know, think you could give me a hand? Tomorrow we will have the match, think you can make it? Thanks, yeah you will have liberty to act, see you tomorrow."

Rosark smiled, tomorrow match would be a good one to make everyone see he was still on the game.

**Rosark has gotten back on the road! Who did he contacted for help on the match, we know a bit of the past of him and Karma, will Wukong be able to meditate one day? Who knows, soon we will be ready for the next match!**

**Thanks for those who keep up with me, see you next chapter: "**_**Roar of battle! Still on the game!"**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks to all the people who read this, thank you everyone!**_

_**Own nothing but oc, on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 8: Roar of Battle! Still on the game!**_

The next day came and so was Rosark waiting impatiently for his ally to come for the matches of the day, he decided he would dedicate the day for matches, he just had to get a few wins in group, not necessarily being the spotlight, he had called a friend who was in Piltover to help him in the matches. Though he started to think something was wrong as he had been waiting for a bit now.

Corki the Daring Bombardier wasn't one to appear late for matches, and as he thought of giving him a call he was being called in the communications room, the room had all different appliances for communicating with all champions, from crystal balls to technological advances of all the regions.

Rosark went and reached a radio appliance to communicate with Piltover. –"Hello?" he heard static from the other side before hearing the voice of Corki –"We got a Charlie Foxtrot kid, someone threw the bombs away at the copter, sorry, but without the ace machine I won't make it" he just sighed, this was the worst that could happen, he would have to find someone soon to participate in the matches of the day.

After sighing in frustration he decided this wasn't Corki fault –"Is okay, ground control to Major Tom, is okay, fix that machine of yours" Corki laughed from the other side –"Will do ground control, Major Tom out" Rosark put the radio back in place and went to look for a champion that could fight today that wasn't busy.

Needless to say, luck wasn't kind today either for him, it seemed as if all champions had decided they would be busy, he sat on a bench on the garden to hope to find a solution to the problem, he really need it someone who could help with the matches of today, but who could do it?

"_This is really a trouble, if no one helps me I won't participate and it would be a lost day, I really need to show them I'm still on the game." _Sighing in frustration he heard the sound of mechanical clockwork, the mechanical lady as always accompanied by the ball approached him, she waved her hand to him as her ever inexpressive eyes locked at him.

She approached to the bench while speaking –"Is the spot reserved summoner?" He didn't had a chance to say anything as she just sat on it at his side. She seemed to approach trying to make a smile –"Come on summoner, you are not holding grudges right?" he just grunted before speaking –"Is easy to say it, you weren't the one with the hit on the head, what do you want?"

Orianna faked a gasp, she sure was being expressive today, as much as a clockwork lady could be –"I'm offended, I heard you need it help since your friend copter didn't work." He was about to answer when realization hit him like Alistar head-butt. He hadn't said anyone the reason the Daring Bombardier couldn't make it today.

–"It was you…" As he looked at the inexpressive eyes Orianna just smiled, but before she could say anything more a loud voice spoke breaking the tension that was forming –"Who wants some Draven?!" Both he and Orianna looked at the sight of Draven entering the garden, running to them, he stopped in front of Rosark totally ignoring the mechanical lady at the side. –"Hey! Heard you need it a hand, well ask no more Draven will let you and the others admire him today!" Rosark had no chance of speaking as Draven grabbed his arm and tugged him in direction for the match.

He would have said something, but the sight of the mechanical lady frowning in frustration was enough for him to accept the help of Draven.

Know what forget that, he didn't liked Draven at all, the match had started, Draven and Sona in the bottom lane against Leona and Graves, not really a hard match, things were going well, but the fact Draven abused from the mind connection was horrible.

-"See that summoner? That's perfection, and Draven got that" He could only sigh, and think maybe Sona was suffering as much as him, and truth be told it was obvious she was getting tired, but is hard to express complains to Draven when you can't really speak.

The pain that Draven caused in the head of anyone literally worked on the enemies too who were also showing signs of getting tired of Draven voice, yet there was not much to do, as Leona tried to get to Sona he would throw his axes at her to avoid the huge support tank to reach Sona. She was pleased that Draven had the skill to keep her safe, but Draven never ending rambles was tiring all bot lane.

-"Shut up would you Draven!?" Graves shouted as he tried to shot at Draven. Barely avoiding the impact he smirked before throwing his comeback –"Not Draven; Draaaaaven." Graves got so focused on Draven that he didn't heard Leona telling him to be careful as Sona stunned both of them with her Crescendo to stop in place, with both lined and on place Draven used his strongest move, Whirling Death to throw the massive axes at them earning a double kill.

Sona smiled at the success and Rosark was happy seeing they had got a great start in the fight on bot seeing how they had gotten them, of course till Draven did was he does best –"Let's admire Draven for a bit." Sona smile became a frown as she went back to the base.

All summoners in the room were looking at Rosark with a look that said "Please, do something" he just shrugged his shoulders as a signal of the obvious "Nothing I can do" the match was an avalanche on the bottom lane with Draven getting more and more gold and getting more damage. Even with the help of the jungle and the other lanes Draven had no problem getting all of them on the ground.

Sona was an incredible asset for the strategy since if she hadn't been there to stop the enemies Draven would have been easily taken out; he tried his best to always warn Draven of the surrounding situation, to which Draven always answered –"Enjoy the show! Not Every day you got the honor of seeing Draven so close, same to you babe" Sona just frowned at him.

As the battle stopped for a moment for Draven he reached to Sona and started to speak on sign language, this was a surprise to Rosark, and an even bigger to Sona. He seemed surprised Draven knew something that didn't related to him, though all this stopped when he saw the maiden of strings slap Draven before going back to the base.

"What did you told her Draven?" Draven laughed while he grasped his cheek –"She has it for me, I'm telling you old man." Rosark just chuckled; it was the first time Draven hadn't spoken his own name in a sentence.

The match ended up in an avalanching victory from the team, Draven had become a huge pressure and ended up becoming unstoppable with the help of Sona at his side, Sona seemed a bit reddened, thinking back, Draven hadn't told him what he said to Sona.

Still he was glad, an avalanche victory with Draven would help them see he wasn't failing that much, of course they would also say Draven had an advantage but that wasn't new, people would often speak when they lost, but he was happy, a win like that would help his record improve in the eyes of the council.

As he was leaving to rest before the next match Draven rushed at him. –"Hey! Draven wants to thank your help, so I decided you would like this." Rosark took the piece of paper in Draven hand to see…his autograph, _"From __Draaaaaven"_ After a brief silence he took it in his robe –"Thanks Draven… I appreciate" Draven laughed with his loud voice while waving his hand –"No need to act serious Draven know this things are not easy to get, keep it safe" With a last wave of his hand Draven left to do who knows what Draven did in his free time.

This had been a fun match, but he decided he could participate in another, but he noticed… Draven left, just like that, time to look for another champion.

As he walked on the halls to check who could give him a hand he felt a stare in his back. He really didn't wanted to see who was so intently staring at the back of his head, yet he knew he would end up having to see so he thought might as well finish that fast. As he looked back there was no one though. He decided to keep on his road and then he tripped in the floor.

His legs were tied by bolas, he only sighed know understanding. –"Really funny Rengar, real fun" He heard a chuckle more similar to a growl as Rengar figure started to appear from his stealth –"Sorry, I thought it was fun to see if summoners could feel me" He stretched an arm and Rengar helped him get up.

–"I felt your stare, but thought it was nothing, but hey since you are here, do you feel like helping in a match?" Rengar smiled at the idea revealing his fangs –"Let us hunt summoner" As they went to a match and got ready Rosark couldn't avoid seeing the enemy jungler, Kha Zix know Rosark knew this match wouldn't be as easy as the last.

The Jungle requires total and absolute attention, all senses focused not only on defeating the beast on the camps, but to also feel all around, the slightest sound you miss could mean danger coming for the one on it, one should always fear and respect the jungle.

As the match advanced this fight was seeming to be defined by the junglers, Kha Zix had earned kills and evolved, while Rengar had also gotten his trophies, as the match became longer the fight seemed would go for any side, now they were focused on a task: Hunting Kha Zix.

On this point of the match if they could get rid of Kha Zix they would easily win. While Rengar explored the jungle Rosark was trying to see as much of the area as he could, he was trying to locate Kha Zix on the rift, seeing he didn't saw him on any area the jungle was the last place he could be.

Rengar suddenly tensed upon hearing a branch cracking and he felt the thrill of the hunt, the thrill of a worthy prey, he entered in stealth while also feeling all around him, he just shouted while jumping against the stealth Kha Zix –"I see you, wretched creature!"

Every summoner, every champion received the location of the two junglers both side running to help their ally, the fight was savage yet quick, as Kha Zix seemed to hold advantage Rengar released a powerful Battle Roar knocking the beast back while giving him chance to attack, not even 10 seconds had elapsed when Rengar raised the lifeless Kha Zix. –"The beast is no more!"

The match ended soon after as now Rengar was unstoppable with renewed will and his new trophie, of course, magic would make all of this leave once he got out, but never less Rengar was glad he had defeated the beast.

Another victory, two consecutive victories in a day, that would look good, Rosark decided he deserved a rest, this would look good for him, and he really felt he could take a well-deserved rest, though before that he met Rengar who was following him. –"Something on your mind Rengar?" the hunter didn't said a word, he just bowed slightly, just enough to make it obvious he had bowed and left what seemed to be the claw of a beast in front of him –"Thank you" he left just like that.

He could only guess Rengar was happy at the lack of speaking from him, Rengar hated summoners who couldn't stay quiet while he hunted, and he had been the first summoner who hadn't spoken a word in the whole match. He was thankful, not that he would say it in loud. Nor that Rosark really understood either the importance of silence in the hunt.

He just picked the claw _"You are welcome Rengar, great match" _as Rosark was hoping to rest for the remaining of the day a voice with an accent spoke

–"I hope you were not trying to go, we need to talk Rosark"

Rosark almost paled at the voice, he tried to keep his cool, and failed miserably.

–"Hey…"

No rest for the wicked, nor to him it seemed.

**Who spoke to Rosark? Will the council actually consider the matches of the day good? What is Orianna trying to do?! Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks to all who read this, and also sorry it took me long to update, my keyboard decided he could live without 28 keys so I had to get it fixed, now after that once again I resume this, thanks for reading everyone!  
Own nothing but the oc, on with the story!  
Chapter 9: When we became friends? A declaration of conflict.**_

The voice with an accent had spoken; the accent was totally recognizable for him.

–"So…Do you need anything Fiora?"

The duelist laughed trying to hold her façade of being angry, Rosark had been scared that Fiora was angry, but she seemed to be happy, that helped him relax and he noticed how she was holding a piece of paper on her hand, now more relaxed he actually got the color back on his face and spoke more secure.

–"What are you holding?"

Fiora eyes opened a bit in revelation that she had just remembered what the reason of looking for him was. For a moment doubt seemed to pass through the eyes of the duelist who would often clash her blade against the strongest of opponents, even Jax had a rough time fighting the duelist.

–"Oh…Well I was hoping you would come to my art exhibit, and I hoped you would come."

She gave him the piece of paper that was an invitation, it seemed bit crushed, and maybe she had doubted it was a good idea. Both Fiora and he had a rough time long ago after a discussion from a match, they had won but Fiora had insisted that calling the jungler was cheating in a honorable duel.

–"Oh, sure" Rosark smiled and Fiora seemed to relax a bit at the fact he had smiled, she breathed a bit seeming to get back the security of the fierce duelist inside her.

–"You can bring a friend with you if you wish, the exhibit will be at the night in the gallery of the town, no way you can miss it"

Fiora left walking proudly and he noticed that this means he wouldn't be able to get the rest he wanted, but he be damned if he missed the exhibit, she had taken the risk of inviting him, he was left in thought for a moment thinking, sometimes is better to actually be in a fight that be in the misunderstanding of not knowing if you and the other person are still in a fight.

He was going to check the invitation once again when he noticed it had been taken away from his hand, he hadn't really felt the moment it had been taken away, it didn't took long to find the guilty, Jinx was playing around with the invitation.

–"So, do I need formal clothes for this thing?" Jinx smiled while playing with the invitation observing the little drawing of Fiora blade at the bottom. –"Does she actually makes art? I never thought the duelist to be one for art, mine is better, it should be in an exhibit"

Rosark chuckled at this –"The moment your art doesn't blow up in pieces people will appreciate it" Jinx frowned a bit before answering –"But that is the best part! Is a huge explosion of art!"

Before the conversation could keep going Graves was walking around in his usual coat, his huge shotgun in his arm. –"Oh, I see you will be taking Jinx with you tonight then?" Before Rosark could actually anything Jinx linked her arm to his answering for him –"Me and the oldie are friends so we will be going together"

At this point he didn't care being called old; they had the right to do it if they felt like it. –"Oh that's great, I hope you keep a good eye on her old man" Graves smirked at the comment he made and left. Before he could say anything to him Jinx got in front of him –"So, do I need formal clothes?" Rosark looked at her and thought her attire might not be the best, most considering it was Fiora exhibit.

–"Yeah you will need something formal" Before he could continue the Loose Cannon was gone, so he just left to look for something and thought since when had he and the Loose Cannon become so friendly, at least to not be seen as a target.

As he was walking through the halls of the institute he walked to his favorite place, the garden. Silent as at those times, he just let himself on the floor when he heard gears moving. He already knew who was coming, she had been coming way too much lately.

–"What do you want Orianna" he changed his position to be sit and look at her, she had the unreadable face she so much hold all the time, that unreadable expression that never betray her thoughts. –"I want you to know what is going to happen"

That didn't sound well, at all. –"What do you mean Orianna?" Orianna seemed to smile even if just for a moment –"You will be expelled from the league, no longer a summoner, you will lose the benefits that come for wearing the robe. You will be the first of the glorious evolution"

Glorious evolution? Hadn't he heard that one before…Viktor.

–"Since when have you been so friendly with Viktor crazy ideas of the glorious evolution, last time I checked you guys weren't friends." Orianna seemed for a moment angered. –"Don't speak of him like that, he is the future, the others don't know it yet." Rosark didn't liked the idea of Orianna supporting this, nor he liked the idea of being part on Viktor crazy glorious evolution scheme.

–"I don't know what's up Orianna, but I'm sorry to tell you I'm not going to get out of the League, not yet." Orianna seemed like she was about to send the ball to attack as this one seemed to get ready, maybe that would have been the case had she not been surrounded by a wall of arcane magic.

–"I don't think I need to tell you attacking a summoner, even one on trial to be kicked out is forbidden." Ryze had snared Orianna on place devoiding her to move or attack. –"I suggest you leave summoner, I will let her our once you go away" Rosark nodded but not before hearing Orianna words –"This is not over summoner, its just about to start."

_**The conflict has been announced! Orianna war declaration against Rosark has been done, what does Viktor has to do with this? What will happen in the art exhibit? Will Jinx behave?! Get ready for next chapter tomorrow! Chapter 10: The Art of the duelist blade.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Goodness, there is no shame in being busy, but is rather shameful to be free and not finish what you started, so…Hello! Im back to being active, and I know this story isn't probably well liked or whatever, I write mostly for myself, is always good that people like it, but in the end the one I have to convince is myself, I will probably rewrite some old chapters mostly for the grammar errors. Now, onwards with this! **

**Oh and hope all of you been well this couple of years :D**

**Chapter 10: The art of the duelist blade. A night of conversations**

Needless to say, formal clothing sucked big in Rosark opinion. That's why he simply used the same costume he had "borrowed" with Jinx help last time, he maybe looked like a member of an old mafia group, but it was comfortable, plus it looked formal at the same time it wasn't formal, maybe he could check the costume store…once he paid for the costume he was wearing.

"Now where is my partner for this?" He kept walking through the halls of the institute looking for the Loose Cannon. As he kept looking around for Jinx he could see some other champions looked formal, Ezreal was looking like he would play on the Casino of Graves if you were to ask him. Before he could ask Ezreal why he was looking so elegant someone got into his personal space without any notice.

"Come on oldie! This thing will start soon right?" The voice of Jinx showed the same energy as always, when he looked at her he saw her Chinese dress, red in color and she had seemed to dye her hair black, probably she had tons of dyes around, after all she often said she was an artist, he noticed the green flick on her hair, in a fun way it suited her. Her braids were kept with a red fabric around them.

"Looking nice Jinx" She smiled, when she showed her smile the dementia in her eyes would often shine, but hey, even if he could enter mind he wasn't a doctor so no use trying to understand. "You look well yourself oldie, let's go then!" The Loose Cannon kept running having her arm linked with his. He had to admit, being with Jinx made him feel younger, as if he was a kid once again.

As they went outside of the institute to make their way to the gallery Jinx started asking questions "So…does the sword lady is actually good with art?" Rosark chuckled before answering "No, she sucks using brushes or any painting instrument, but in a fun way, she is good at making art, you will see it soon" Jinx laughed at the idea of Fiora trying to fight with a brush.

"So how come you know so many champs oldie?" He was left in thought for a moment, how indeed "Don't know, honestly, I just started to chat with Ryze one day, then with Udyr, he presented me Master Yi, and with time I suddenly was well known between them as the weird summoner" She laughed at this, she was expecting something different, but in a way that answer fitted him more.

"So were you always a goody two shoes? Because if you are friends with Graves you must have a story there" He laughed at her way to express, she really didn't thought much and just asked "I was known as a good pickpocket thief in the past, so I used to scam all sorts of people, Graves one day offered me the chance for a big deal, and I couldn't say no. We had all sorts of scams for a while"

She looked in curiosity "What's so good of using the robe?" He didn't need to think to answer "I can travel freely to whatever place I want, I got a lot of the institute resources as long as I kept a good rank…now a days my only benefit is the trips though" For a moment Jinx looked worried at his direction "Will they take you away of the institute?" Laugh sounded near "No if I can avoid it"

Both looked on the direction of the voice and saw Udyr. His clothes as a Spirit walker might not be so formal, but they did a job. "Good night Loose Cannon" She smiled "Hello Bear man" Bear man, Rosark couldn't avoid to chuckle the nickname Jinx had for Udyr. "Hello Bear man, is good to see you here tonight" If the nickname bothered Udyr he didn't show his discomfort, he only laughed "Is weird to see an old man with a young lady, you should be careful, people would often say rumors, and you know how the rumor mill in the institute works"

Goodness, the rumor mill of the institute, if you asked any summoner, anyone at all they would tell you the walls were made of glass that allowed you to see everything and hear everyone, sometimes it seemed there were no walls in the huge institute. "Pff let the rumors go, maybe that way I can bring him back to the world of crime" Udyr laughed "Oh sure, he is a bad guy, what crimes have you done? Kick a dog?" Before Rosark could answer Jinx spoke with pride in her voice.

"He has public indecency and failure at good traditions in his file" Udyr looked at Rosark direction as if asking _"Tell me she is joking" _Rosark shrugged his shoulders clearly saying _"Is not what you think"_ Jinx just laughed while hugging Rosark arm harder. "I'm rubbing my evil ways on him, soon we will be the best crime duo ever!" As she laughed clearly enjoying the idea Udyr sighed before approaching Rosark and whispering to him. "You sure got your way with weird people"

As the three kept walking while keeping up the fun banter they reached the gallery, people were entering excitedly speaking up of the exhibition of master duelist. As people made their way through Jinx took the invitation, as damaged as it was they accepted it, Udyr entered with his own invitation. Curious, he didn't thought he and Fiora were on good terms.

The inside was full of paintings, they were good paintings of the champions with costumes, on the entrance there was one of Udyr in a bear costume, in the same picture you could see Nami in manatee costume, Nasus as a duke, and even Soraka was there…was that Amumu on the window? His thoughts were broken by a voice with a strong accent.

"You came! Is good to see you here" Fiora clothes were formal, but as formal as one would expect of the master duelist, she was wearing a uniform blue with white with feathered aspects on it. The Royal Guard uniform. She was proud of it, and if you asked anyone, Fiora looked rather well with the uniform.

Fiora gave Rosark a hug, Jinx didn't looked pleased at the hug but her expression changed as fast as it appeared. Only Udyr noticed her expression and felt curiosity spark. Fiora greeted both fellow champions. "Would you mind if I took your friend for a while Udyr?" Udyr just nodded in acceptance as Jinx was left standing with the spirit walker.

"What's so cool about the paintings, sure they are nice, but I can make this stuff with a few cans myself" Jinx said, her chest with pride while she spoke of her ability. Udyr laughed before speaking "The thing of the exhibition, is that all the paintings are made with a sword" Jinx opened her mouth in surprise at that. "What?" Udyr nodded.

"Fiora is unable to use a brush properly, her whole life she has been a duelist, swords are her thing, and that same tool is already a part of her body, so she uses swords to make the paintings, all of this paintings are the result of her slashes with paint on the canvas, she knows the proper way for the paint to fall on the place she wants, the result, are the paintings you see"

Jinx had to admit, for someone who couldn't hold a brush her sword was great then, all the paintings were nice and clear, still she thought she could do better. "I still don't like she took my date away" Udyr raised an eyebrow, did Jinx made a pout?

"I didn't knew you were dating" Jinx perked in surprise "No, no, I meant date as he was the one who invited me here" Udyr looked at her, his eyes flowing with the power of the spirits inside of him made Jinx understand she couldn't really lie "Well I invited myself with him…still" Udyr place a hand over her arm. "Cheer up, he will come back soon." Jinx didn't knew why that made her smile but it did. "Come on, let's see if there are other paintings, believe it not, I'm not fond of my bear costume in that one" Jinx laughed as they made their way through the people to look at the paintings.

In another section of the gallery Fiora took Rosark through a closed door. "I wanted you to look at this one before is placed on the exhibit tomorrow" He saw the painting and was surprised. It was of him, well half and half. One half was covered with the robe, the other was him without it. His glasses his messy hair, and yet it looked as if it was faded. Before he could ask Fiora started to explain about it.

"Rosark the Ghost. Your name before being a summoner. I thought it would be cool to make this one, I know we have a rocky friendship, but you are still my friend you know? And I decided that this exhibit was for my friends" Fiora smile was weird to see, but it was good to see it. He just smiled and nodded at the information.

"Well I better take you back to your date" This surprised Rosark "What? I came with my friends" Fiora giggled at his answer "Udyr is your friend sure, but I think Jinx didn't got the memo" He shrugged his shoulders "Sorry, I am not getting it, as I said she is my friend." Fiora just sighed "You are as dense as a rock" they made their way back to the exhibit, Fiora gave him a hug before she had to make her way to the people "Seriously you can be dense with people old man" she giggled and left him.

"Damn it, I'm not that old" he heard a giggle behind him and was surprised to see the source "You are not a kid if that's what you are trying to say" Karma looked as elegant as always. "Hey, didn't expected you to be here" She smiled to him "What? Cant the Enlightened one have fun?" He simply smiled back "I didn't said that, I just meant this place was already being enlightened, no need for more light in it"

A horrible joke, so horrible the people around that heard him faked that they didn't heard anything, except for three people who found it funny. Karma, Udyr and Jinx who had seen their friend back. "You really need to work on your jokes oldie" Jinx made her way to his arm again. _"Funny, what is so good of you?" _Jinx debated why she liked the summoner company.

Udyr greeted Karma and she looked at Jinx clinging to Rosark arm "Who is the lady at your side Rosark?" She sounded…jealous? Nah no way, Karma was always serious and kind, not jealous. "Oh, is Jinx, can't you tell?" Truth be told Karma hadn't noticed, she was used to the Loose Cannon blue hair and weird clothing, but putting attention to details she could see the resemblance to her usual self.

"Ah I see, greetings Jinx" Jinx just took her tongue out, as if mocking Karma, Udyr knew she was that way with everyone. Karma simply sighed at the childish attitude. Before she could spoke the lights dimmed as the attention was brought to the middle of the exhibition. Fiora was going to speak.

"Hello to all the guests that have come today to my exhibition. I must say is an honor to see so many people interested in art, and I would like to give a special thank you to my friends who gave me the honor of seeing them here tonight. I hope you keep enjoying the exhibition and know that anyone can make art as long as they keep trying with dedication and wish to keep going forwards"

People clapped at her small speech as she made her way around. Rosark enjoyed the exhibition and after seeing the majority of it felt tired. He did needed a bit of rest after his recent adventures. He said his goodbye to Fiora. Udyr offered to make him company back to the institute but told him it was okay, he should enjoy the exhibit.

"You don't get out much, enjoy the exhibit and take care of Karma would you? She doesn't hold her drinks well and I'm afraid she might be convinced by the waitress around to accept a drink" Udyr chuckled at this and made his way back. As he was taking his hat back from the hanger he noticed Jinx was with him.

"Hey, how you feeling?" She smiled with her usual grin "The exhibit is good but I think I need some rest myself, fat hands kept me running quite long this days'" As he got on his hat Jinx started to walk by his side making their way to the institute.

Jinx was thinking in the illuminated night, Rosark was a fun guy to hang around. Sure he wasn't a member of her usual group but was fun, he hadn't took it hard the fact she aimed a gun at him. Still the gun wouldn't have done much to him, it was mainly to get Vi to play a bit.

"So what's going with you and the Ionian lady?" She decided to ask, fishbones would often say that was rude, but when did she listened to him? At this Rosark got surprised, he was simply enjoying the silence of the night, enjoying the illuminated paths. "Well there is nothing really going on with us." Honestly, they were just being friends.

"I shall rephrase then, what was going with you guys in the past?" Rosark was curious as to why she wanted to ask about that, but he felt tired, and went with the easiest option, speaking up his mind. "Well for a while we used to consider dating and we tried to make it work…but well she was the whole Enlightened elder and all of that, and I was a summoner, so she took the decision that we couldn't keep going…why I'm telling you this again?"

She smiled at him "Because we are partners in crime?" He ended up laughing a bit at that "I guess we are aren't we?" Her grin got bigger for a moment "Yup, the Loose Cannon and the Ghost against all the odds!" Rosark couldn't avoid laughing at her way of being loud "Sounds like a bad book" she laughed too at it.

"So you and Karma will be going back?" He was left in thought for a moment "Honestly? I'm not sure, Karma is not the same as she was back then, and I'm not the same either…" At this comment she patted him on the back "Hey don't feel down oldie, if anything time got you better, like pizza" He laughed "Don't you mean wine?" she answered fast "No, pizza tastes better the more time you leave it cold on a fridge, have you ever try it?" He laughed "Not really, is it a piltover thing?" she laughed "A thing people just do all the time if they have a pizza"

The Loose Cannon as crazy as she might be, was good company, easy to chat with and things just seemed to flow at her pace. In a way you just couldn't say no to her, she had a fun charm in her that just made you like her even if you were an enemy or a random civilian, she had her charisma.

Jinx seemed to understand the reason she enjoyed the company of the summoner, he was good at just flowing with the pace, no matter if it was slow or fast as a lighting, he could keep the pace and make it through, even if luck didn't seem to be on his way, it was as if the whole world just made it so that he was never alone, always stuck in an adventure.

She laughed at the idea of a younger Rosark always getting in messes and using his wits to escape. "So when did you found out you could do magic?" he laughed "I tried to run in the crowd because I had stolen the wrong wallet, so I suddenly thought things would be easier if I was like a ghost, and boom, suddenly I was running passing by the people, with time I found out I had the potential to be a summoner, and they gave me the robe you have seen before"

Indeed, the world never left Rosark alone it seemed, getting caught in the river he wasn't afraid of. She decided it would be nice to ask in a way fishbones would try, "Hey Rosark" he just hummed at the mention of his name "Want to be friends?" he smiled "We are already friends" she smiled back and they reached the institute. As Jinx made her way through the institute she was caught with the appearance of Vi in the hallway.

"Black suits you kid, but still blue is your color in the end" Vi wasn't wearing her gauntlets, she was just standing there, relaxed in her clothes. No scowl in her face, she seemed awfully relaxed. "Thanks, went to see some paintings" Vi hummed in acknowledgement before speaking up. "Is fun isn't he? He is like a sort of grandpa you can chat of anything with" This time it was her who hummed in acknowledgement of the phrase, it fitted. "He is not that old you know?" Vi just looked at her "He is not old, but he is older than us kid"

"Im not going to try anything if that what you are thinking fathands, he is nice, but I already had my sights on someone else" This took Vi by surprise, she never thought the demented bluenette had it in her. "So who is the lucky guy?" Jinx laughed "She is lucky, but she is too stubborn still" Vi hummed in approval before Jinx made the motion of a gun with her fingers "Bam, you are on my sights" Jinx smiled, and left a wide open Vi on the hallway.

In the opposite direction of the hallway Rosark was making his way to his room until he clashed with someone. "My apologies, I didn't saw you" Irelia, the will of the blades. "No worries Irelia, I wasn't looking either" Before he could keep on walking her hand stopped him in place. "Hey…Im sorry of they saying you are a thing of the past" Surprising, they had never spoke too much.

"No worries, I know I'm not a thing of the past, so I might as well keep my way to sleep" Irelia nodded and said something surprising "If is okay with you, could I help you in a match tomorrow?" Irelia offering help? What was the world coming too? "Sure, just meet me in the lobby in the morning" Irelia smiled and left him.

"What's with the sudden support?" as he walked in the hallway he saw the moon making its light through the windows and smiled. "Is a beautiful night for the hunt isn't?" said a soft voice "The best night for the best game!" said a louder voice. Rosark looked at the couple. Kindred, the lamb and the wolf. "Hello to you too…how things been going?" Wolf decided to ignore him and Lamb answered "Hunting for political reasons is weird…but we make the best we can, having a place to stay is comfortable" He nodded at them.

Kindred. He had been in the institute and seeing all kind of things, watching the Kindred was something different though, if he was honest, he would rather deal with the Wolf and avoid the Lamb who for a weird reason always seemed to follow him in the hallways since they came. "Im glad…mind if I ask why you are here though." Wolf laughed as the Lamb spoke "We enjoy seeing you"

"Is fun seeing you survive!" said the Wolf "Is entertaining to see how you think you can fool death" said the Lamb in her calm voice.

Honestly his life had been always full of moments in which he thought it would be the last one, as a thief, as a summoner, or just in the recent events. Luck had always seem to come and go, but he always made it out. Knowing the existence of this two he wasn't really surprised of that. "Well I'm glad to know I can be a good entertainment for you two"

The Wolf smiled as the Lamb simply nodded "Someday you will have to choose, my arrow or his fangs" I smile at them "That day is not close though" The Wolf smile only grew larger "Not afraid of the end summoner?" He simply chuckled at that "Oh no, I'm really afraid of the end, but there is no use in living with fear" The Lamb made small jumps faster than what he could caught on, and suddenly thanks to the window they were face to face.

If he wasn't so tired he would have screamed in surprise at the proximity "You are funny summoner, we have seen many like you in the past…and they all shivered in fear in the end…will you be the same I wonder?" He poked the mask of the Lamb on the place he suspected its nose would be, for a moment the lights that came out from the mask seemed to glow brighter "Time will tell, until then, good night Lamb, same to you Wolf"

As Rosark left them to keep on his road Wolf started to laugh around Lamb "He poked your nose! I didn't thought he would do it!" Lamb seemed to scratch under her mask "Is not funny…how can he be so relaxed in our presence?" Wolf laughed and stated the words he said "He said it himself, no use in living with fear" As Wolf was laughing Lamb could only think one thing.

Summoner Rosark was weird.

**Cut! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! We got to see other champions, what will happen next?! Will the next match make Rosark shine in the eyes of the council of summoners? What is going on with Jinx and Vi? Stay tuned! **


End file.
